Tu, yo y el espacio entre nosotros
by ChocolatIceCream
Summary: Kuroko ama los días cálidos, los batidos de vainilla y las sandalias con cinta. Tanto como ama -y éste es un secreto que nadie debería saber- a Seijūrō Akashi, quien está enamorado de su mejor amiga. [AkashixFem!Furihata/AkashixFem!Kuroko]
1. Primer latido

**Resumen:** _"Aquello que está destinado a suceder, siempre encontrará una forma única, mágica, maravillosa de manifestarse." Eso, al menos, fue lo que mi padre dijo._

 _Tetsuya Kuroko tiene dos cosas claras. La primera: Enamorarse de alguien es complicado. La segunda: A veces solo hace falta ser valiente._

 _Ella ama los días cálidos, los batidos de vainilla y las sandalias con cinta. Tanto como ama -y éste es un secreto que nadie debería saber- a Seijūrō Akashi, quien está enamorado de su mejor amiga._

 **Advertencias y parejas** : AkaKuro no correspondido || AkaFuri || MidoTaka || MuraHimu || AoKise || Fluff || Friendship || Genderbender (Kuroko, Furihata, Takao, Himuro, Kise son chicas) || Las parejas podrían variar.

* * *

.

* * *

 **|Primer latido|**

Hay alguien que me gusta. De la misma forma que me gustan los batidos de vainilla, los días cálidos y las sandalias con cinta. No es un gusto excesivo, o algo demasiado complicado. Solo es alguien que me gusta. Podría no gustarme mañana (incluso si mi gusto por esta persona se ha prolongado por diez años. Diez largos años). Las personas que lo saben no están de acuerdo conmigo. Ellos dicen que mi gusto hacia esa persona es algo más que solo eso, que estoy enamorada. ¿Mi respuesta?

Un suspiro suave, cerrar los ojos y entonces. _Eso depende de la persona en cuestión._ Ellos dicen que después de tanto tiempo mi _flechazo_ hacia él debe de ser llamado amor. Pero eso no es más que mierda. Si yo sé, en mi corazón, que mis sentimientos no son lo suficientemente intensos para ser clasificados como amor, entonces no lo son, y nadie más que yo puede tener la razón sobre ellos.

Mis amigos se han reído, fuerte y prolongado, o se han quedado callados y decidido por ellos mismos que sus esfuerzos por hacerme confesar mis sentimientos son inútiles porque aún estoy en esa etapa conocida como _negación._

Sea cual sea, pierdo en ambos casos.

•

La primavera de mi primer año como estudiante de preparatoria se hace presente entre susurros suaves del viento que atraviesa las ramas de los árboles de cerezo. Hay cierto aroma invernal aún en el aire que se cuela a través de la ventana de mi habitación y me pica la nariz provocando en mí un estornudo.

Observó mi cabello desordenado en el reflejo en el espejo. Siempre es una tarea difícil conseguir domar este desastre. Hoy no será diferente. Enjuago mi rostro con agua tibia antes de aliviar mi cuerpo; luego me coloco mi uniforme innecesariamente elegante con la falda negra tableada y está camisa azul que afortunadamente combina a la perfección con el azul de mi cabello; el saco blanco es lo más difícil, tengo que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para no ensuciarlo.

Cuando bajo a desayunar mi abuela está ahí esperándome con una sonrisa y un vaso de leche. Mientras tomo mis alimentos repaso mis apuntes sobre el periodo Yayoi en Japón para mi examen de Historia. Doy un trago enorme al jugo de naranja para terminarlo y entonces cierro mi libreta después de poner un separador en ella. Fuera el cielo comienza a iluminarse tan intensamente que las nubes no son suficientes para cubrir tal espectáculo.

Lavo mis platos en el fregadero con parsimonia, a su vez escucho el programa matutino que mi abuela siempre ve. Tarareo. Estoy tranquila. El timbre suena. Tomo mi mochila y luego doy un beso a la abuela diciéndole que me marcho. Ella dice algo sobre esforzarme y pasarla bien. Al abrir la puerta mis ojos se encuentran con una suave mirada carmesí.

 _En serio, por qué te empeñas en venir a buscarme cada día para ir al instituto._

No lo digo sin embargo, me limito a saludar con un buenos días mientras atravieso la reja de entrada al jardín de mi casa. Él me responde como cada día y comienza a avanzar con pasos que podrían ser flotantes por lo ligero que parecen. Su colonia cubre el aire de primavera reemplazándolo por un dulzor mentolado.

No es que me queje de tener compañía. No genuinamente al menos. Pero no lo entiendo. La persona a mi lado podría perfectamente ahorrarse el largo camino a la escuela usando uno de esos elegantes autos que sé tiene guardados en la cochera de su elegante casa y sin embargo él insiste en esto.

Nunca hablamos mientras caminamos. No demasiado. Soy una persona callada y él lo es también, pero por alguna razón los silencios entre nosotros nunca se han sentido incómodos.

A medio camino nos encontramos con una ruidosa belleza de cabellos negros. Se llama Kazunari Takao y es mi compañera de clase. Ella me guiña un ojo –rasgado desde que empezó a ahumarlo con sombras terrosas y a delinearlo a base de lápiz– con suficiencia, la falda tableada negra se ondula con el viento y las medias negras por arriba de las rodillas se tensan entre sus pasos. Su largo cabello negro lo lleva sujeto en una coleta simple y su aroma a cítricos es un poco dulce hoy.

—Hola preciosa — ella dice, aunque sé que ella es realmente la que luce preciosa. A diferencia suya yo aún luzco como una niña –sin grandes pechos y caderas pavoneántes.

—Buenos días — una sonrisa discreta y un asentimiento.

Ahora caminamos los tres juntos. Cuando Takao se nos une, los silencios dejan de existir y a cambio obtenemos una larga y resumida historia sobre lo que sea que le haya sucedido a lo largo de esta mañana. Ella siempre se interpone en el medio de nosotros. A veces demasiado lejos de mí y más cerca de lo necesario de _él._ No tiene la confianza suficiente como para enredar sus largos dedos en uno de sus brazos, pero poco falta para que lo haga.

Al llegar a la escuela tenemos que despedirnos, él tiene deberes como presidente del consejo estudiantil y nosotras debemos estar a tiempo en nuestra clase.

Le veo alejarse con los mismos pasos suaves. Su figura luce distorsionada para mí entre cada paso, como si no importase cuánto estirase mi mano, no habría forma de alcanzarlo.

•

Takao habla ahora sobre su madre y lo mucho que odia cuando ella llega a casa con uno de sus novios, el cual, pronostica, no pasará de tres semanas. Luego, antes de que pueda decir algo o dar algún consejo, cambia el tema a uno mucho menos serio.

Sé que no debo meterme en sus asuntos si ella no lo quiere, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. A veces quisiera que confiase un poco más en mi y me dijera todas esas cosas que le hacen daño.

Miro la hora en mi teléfono. Aún es temprano. A causa de la indeseada –pero nada incomoda– compañía que obtengo camino a la escuela, siempre llego demasiado temprano. No me quejo. Pero hay días es lo que de verdad quisiera ser capaz de dormir cinco minutos más sin tener que preocuparme por dejar a alguien esperando.

Me pongo de pie y camino hacia la ventana. Quiero observar a los alumnos mientras llegan. Quiero observarlo a él desempeñando su labor como presidente del consejo estudiantil.

 _Ah... está latiendo muy rápido._

Aquí vamos. Está es la típica escena en la que el objeto de tu interés se hace presente ante ti y todo lo que puedes hacer es asombrarte por su perfección. Está ahí en la entrada, observando meticulosamente que todos cumplan de forma correcta con su uniforme; parado así me recuerda a uno de esos soldaditos de plomo que la abuela guarda en el sótano y que nunca me dejó tocar por miedo a que pudiera romperlos. Luce inalcanzable y admirable. Incluso cuando habla, a pesar de que no soy capaz de escucharlo desde esta distancia, sé que su voz es serena y respetuosa. Quiero hablarle. Quiero que me note. Quiero que se sorprenda de verme aquí, observándolo. Soy consciente de que soy una persona desesperada. Y duele, créanme. Pero duele aún más saber que él realmente no es capaz de notarme.

Supongo que en este punto la pregunta de qué es lo que veo en esta persona ha comenzado en tu cabeza. Déjame decirte algo en primer lugar. Él es un demonio bastante guapo (solo que nunca pensé en ello hasta que mis compañeras de clase y demás chicas en el instinto lo destacaron, después de todo no estoy interesada en él por su apariencia). Segundo. Él es bastante inteligente y educado al saber la diferencia entre un _tu_ y un _usted_ para referirse a cualquier clase de reino dentro de la biosfera. Es habilidoso en cualquier clase de cosa que se proponga, lo que recompensa su baja estatura en comparación a otros hombres. Si soy sincera, su altura es algo que me devasta, yo soy una persona pequeña también así que solo imagina lo difícil que será para nuestros hijos sobrevivir a un mundo plagado de burlas. Sería muy duro. Tercero. Él es un completo perfeccionista. Y alguien que, aunque sereno, no es del todo estable. Es algo así como bipolar. Y sin embargo, esos pocos defectos los compensa con su enorme lealtad y amabilidad, aún más con lo apasionado que es con todo aquello que realmente le interesa. ¿Qué como lo sé? Simple.

Probablemente no haya en el mundo persona que lo conozca mejor que yo. Sé cada uno de sus gustos y disgustos. Tanto así que soy capaz de reconocer cuando hay alguien a quien trata de modo especial. Alguien para quien tiene reservada toda esa amabilidad y lealtad (incluso si él no lo admite). Puedo decirlo sin temor a equivocarme, porque es así como Seijūrō Akashi, mi amigo de la infancia, trata a mí mejor amiga.


	2. Segundo latido

**.**

* * *

 **|Segundo latido|**

Seijūrō Akashi es todo lo que siempre he querido; y es todo lo que mi mejor amiga quiere también.

Se nombre es Kouki Furihata y, al igual que Akashi, cursa su tercer año como estudiante de preparatoria; nos conocimos cuatro años atrás durante clases particulares de inglés. Ella una belleza tímida. Yo la chica callada sentada a su lado. No me notó al principio y casi choca conmigo en una ocasión, cualquiera hubiera tomado eso como algo irrelevante después de las disculpas y continuado con su vida. Nosotras no. Durante nuestro camino a casa descubrimos que poseíamos las suficientes cosas en común como para ser llamadas amigas; a ambas nos apasiona la lectura y las cosas antiguas, el olor de la vainilla y los días cálidos... Con el paso de los meses el lazo solo se fortaleció.

Algunos meses antes de iniciar la preparatoria, Seijūrō y ella se conocieron bajo mi causa cuando supe que ambos aplicarían a la misma preparatoria. Él con ese porte sereno y movimientos gráciles y perfectos, con habilidades e inteligencia muy superiores a lo normal. Todo intimidante y condescendiente. Heredero de uno de los imperios más importantes en todo Japón. Ella toda nerviosa y torpe. De una inteligencia promedio e hija de una florista risueña y un abogado despiadado. Ambos son el contraste perfecto del otro, pero aún así hay en ellos muchas más cosas en común de lo que podrías creer.

Akashi ama el básquetbol. Ella también. Él se convirtió rápidamente en el capitán del equipo. Ella es la manager. Él es el Presidente del consejo estudiantil. Ella es la vicepresidenta. Akashi toca el violín y el piano. Ella ama la música clásica.

Mi mejor amiga también es una hermosa persona, ella puede ser un poco cobarde en ocasiones pero es tolerable. Y parece despertar en Akashi un instinto protector por encima de la media. Desde mi punto de vista creo que se complementan.

Sabiendo todo eso, siendo consciente de mis posibilidades. Le deje ir.

•

Furihata y yo nos encontramos durante ocasiones (en las que ella no esté ocupada con el consejo estudiantil o el club de básquetbol) en el comité de la biblioteca. Hoy es una de esas veces. Ella está en el puesto del bibliotecario cuando llego, me saluda con una sonrisa que devuelvo de manera más suave.

—Te has cortado el cabello — comento.

Apenas ayer solía llevar sus largos cabellos castaños en una coleta alta. Hoy el cabello le llega apenas por encima de los hombros y ha agregado incluso un flequillo que cae sobre su frente, apenas dejando ver sus ojos de color chocolate.

Ella parece avergonzarse un poco. Sus manos acarician sus cabellos con nostalgia. —Tuve un accidente con la goma de mascar de mi sobrina — se ríe. Una risa suave, dulce, me hace pensar en algodón de azúcar.

—Te luce bien — no es ninguna mentira. El corte estiliza más su cuerpo, el cual a pesar de ser tan menudo como el mío está un poco más proporcionado.

—Gracias — ella responde saliendo del mostrador con algunos libros en manos, deben de ser los libros que han devuelto recientemente y que ella se dispone a colocar en su lugar. La veo moverse hasta los primeros estantes, sus movimientos están llenos de gracilidad, como el viento que sopla en primavera y se lleva lejos las hojas de los cerezos. Parece frágil sin embargo. Al pasar por mi lado un sutil olor a vainilla y a suavizante reemplaza el olor fresco de la colonia de Akashi que aún guardo en mi memoria; al verla esforzarse por alcanzar los estantes altos me doy cuenta que es como contemplar a una de esas bailarinas talladas en las cajas de música cuando nadie les da cuerda.

Me hace preguntarme si yo me miró de esa forma también.

Tomo mi propia pila de libros y me propongo ayudar a Furihata cuando pasos errantes me distraen y me obligan a mirar en su dirección. Y ahí está. Akashi está aquí aunque no está solo, el tesorero del consejo estudiantil, Shintaro Midorima, le acompaña. Están mirando un libro no muy lejos de donde nosotras estamos; accidentalmente Akashi roza su mirada sobre mí y el errático latido de mi corazón es efímero porque de inmediato sus ojos se mueven hacia la chica a mi lado. Ella está clasificando los libros sobre el carrito que ha jalado con ella, lo que dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro de Akashi. Parece bastante concentrada con la forma en que muerde su labio inferior y acomoda sus cabellos detrás de su oreja.

Yo nunca he podido sacar una sonrisa así de bonita de parte de Akashi sin ningún esfuerzo.

Me doy la vuelta y me acerco por completo a Furihata, ella sale de su trance para regalarme una nueva sonrisa.

—Puedes dejarlos aquí y mirar el inventario en el computador.

Digo que sí con un asentimiento. Cuando vuelvo a mirar en dirección de Akashi y Midorima ambos se han movido ya hacia la mesa de estudio más cercana. Sé que es un engaño. Conozco a Akashi mejor que nadie, no miento, y sé que a pesar de esforzarse duramente en sus estudios, para él no es realmente necesario hacerlo. Está aquí por Furihata. Porque donde sea que ella pueda estar él siempre le buscará.

Estoy entretenida mirando el inventario cuando el aire a mi alrededor se tiñe de frescura. Alzo la mirada y ahora Akashi está aquí frente a mí. Ojos suaves y autoritarios.

—Hola, Akashi-sempai— Akashi me ha pedido muchas veces dejar los honoríficos de lado, al menos con él, pero mi abuela es una gran partidaria de los buenos modales y yo no me atrevería a ir en su contra nunca. De modo que aquí él es mi superior, no mi amigo de la infancia.

—Hola, Tetsuya — Él deja el libro sobre él mostrador y me indica que lo tomará prestado. Es un libro de aritmética, de esos libros complejos e inentendibles y, coincidentemente, sobre la materia en la que Furihata no es buena.

—¿Planeas enseñar a Furihata-sempai? — la pregunta escapa de mí antes de que tenga la oportunidad de considerarla. Me mortifica que él crea que me estoy metiendo donde no me importa, pero intento no mostrarlo.

Escucho una risa estrangulada de Midorima y luego miro a Akashi quien, a pesar de ocultarlo casi perfectamente está avergonzado. Sonrío, enternecida.

—Es parte del consejo estudiantil, para ella no está permitido bajar sus notas.

Me río. Una risa pequeña, dura apenas un segundo. Midorima también parece querer reír, pero respeta a Akashi lo suficiente como para no volver a hacerlo.

—Bien.

Aún sonriendo tomo sus datos, pidiéndole que el libro sea devuelto lo más pronto posible. Como presidente del consejo estudiantil él no tiene una fecha límite, sin embargo aún es necesario registrar su préstamo en el inventario.

—Nos vemos, Tetsuya — Akashi posa su mano de dedos delgados sobre mí cabeza y me acaricia mientras se despide, como un cachorro que ha hecho bien su trabajo y recibe la felicitación de su amo.

Su tacto quema mientras le veo marcharse, enviando de soslayo una última mirada a la bailarina en los estantes. Su aroma aún está el aire y mis piernas tiemblan. Mi corazón late rápido contra mis costillas. Y mis esperanzas se niegan a desaparecer.


	3. Tercer latido

**.**

* * *

 **|Tercer latido|**

—¿Lo has pensado? — Furihata me pregunta mientras se calza sus zapatos. Yo he cambiado los míos hace un momento así que solo la espero. Pienso en lo que ha dicho y pienso en la respuesta. Si he de ser sincera no, no lo he hecho. No he querido hacerlo. Pensar en la propuesta que me ha hecho para ser la nueva manager del club de básquetbol podría dar la idea de qué hay una posibilidad de aceptar cuando no es así. No me mal entiendan. Amo el basquetbol con todas mis fuerzas, pero nunca he sido lo suficientemente buena en ello, y después de algunas buenas decepciones decidí apartarme de todo eso y enfocar mis esfuerzos en otras cosas, mis notas por ejemplo.

—No — admito.

Furihata empieza a avanzar hacia la salida, le sigo de cerca. Ella no dice nada pero la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ahora está pensando en una nueva forma de convencimiento. Igual y lo intento. Solo para dejarla satisfecha.

—Akashi-san dijo que dirías eso, pero que debía insistirte ya que en realidad es algo que te gustaría — ella me sonríe avergonzada, incapaz de persuadirme bajo las órdenes de Akashi. La sinceridad es uno de sus puntos fuertes —, pero si tú no quieres; si verdaderamente no lo quieres, no insistiré más.

Debería dejar de engañarme, es cierto que en un principio intenté jugar baloncesto y que mis intentos terminaron todos en fracaso, lo que me llevó a considerar dedicar mis pasiones a cualquier otra cosa; pero tal vez sea el momento de considerar más opciones, como manager igual podría tener una oportunidad, podría descubrir cualidades de mí qué tal vez desconozco.

—Entonces tal vez — corrijo y Furihata hace su sonrisa más grande.

Continuamos nuestra caminata bajo el intenso sol de primavera. El polen de las flores y el zumbido de los insectos nos acompañan también. Furihata toma una de las ligas que siempre lleva en sus muñecas y amarra su cabello en una coleta pequeña. Algunos mechones demasiado pequeños son difíciles de sostener y ella tiene que atorarlos tras su oreja. Las perlitas de sudor apenas son visibles. Yo, quien tengo el cabello apenas por encima del busto, también empiezo a sudar. Furihata se siente observada y me mira con vergüenza. No le gusta que le miren durante tanto tiempo, nunca sabe qué hacer, y además no es algo demasiado cortes. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Quiero entender.

—Lo siento — lo digo con sinceridad —. Es solo que... luces distinta con el cabello corto.

Ella suspira, es uno de esos suspiros que das cuando no logras comprender del todo algo. —Akashi-san dijo lo mismo cuando me vio esta mañana, ¡Puede que luzca graciosa a sus ojos pero como es alguien amable no me lo ha dicho! — ella exclama, divertida.

Sonrío. —No lo creo. — En lo absoluto Furihata. Puedo jurarlo. Con los cabellos largos, con los cabellos cortos, sin cabellos, él seguiría amándote sin importar.

Me pregunto qué sucedería si se lo dijera. Que Akashi la ama. ¿Sería perjudicial? No lo creo con Furihata, ella es demasiado sincera incluso consigo misma. No me lo ha dicho, yo tampoco lo he preguntado, pero sé que si lo hiciera para ella no habría problema en reconocer que Akashi le gusta. Pero sé que es Akashi quien le detiene de admitirlo, porque Akashi aún es renuente a reconocerlo, tal vez por la falta de familiaridad con esos sentimientos, y no lo culpo, desde siempre él ha sido una persona solitaria y debe ser difícil abandonar esa soledad tan abruptamente. Furihata es consciente de ello, y avanza a pasos lentos, pero por cada paso más cerca, Akashi se aleja dos más. A ese ritmo se habrán graduado sin hacer nada al respecto; y puede que sea algo conveniente, pero no es lo que deseo.

Más que cualquier otra cosa, quiero que Akashi sea feliz.

Y sé, en mi corazón, que yo no soy su felicidad. Por mucho que desee serlo.

•

Saludo a la abuela una vez llego a casa. Ella se asoma desde la puerta de la cocina y me devuelve el saludo. El aroma apabullante del estofado que prepara llena la casa y mi estómago decide que tiene hambre. La abuela me mira con entendimiento y me dice que la comida estará lista pronto.

Decido esperar en mi habitación. Subo y dejo mi maletín sobre mi cama antes de sentarme frente al ordenador. Tan pronto como inicio sesión soy bombardeada con un mensaje tras otro, todos de la misma persona. Al principio hay algo parecido a mi nombre pero como si fuese un grito desesperado, "KUROKOOOO", algo como eso. Luego hay caritas llorando y corazones rotos, varios de ellos. Apenas el bombardeo se detiene doy mi respuesta.

Takao se demora apenas unos segundos en contarme sus penas.

Ha terminado con el chico con el que salía desde hace un mes. Kiyoshi Miyagi. Un chico universitario que conoció en un karaoke, según me contó. Un chico que, aunque demandante y firme, era bastante amable y condescendiente con ella. No parecía una mala persona y tenía encanto. Desde mi punto de vista, bajo el sustento de las pocas veces que les vi juntos, él parecía realmente quererla. Y aún así esto es algo que esperaba sucediera tarde o temprano.

Takao no quiere enamorarse.

Para Takao el amor es complicado y doloroso. Algo que incluso es capaz de hacerte actuar sin raciocinio. Y a veces no es del todo sincero.

Así que ella lo ha decidido. No va a enamorarse. No quiere hacerlo. Nunca.

Todo el tiempo tontea con chicos. Se deja conquistar. Besa y besa y besa hasta encandilarse casi por completo de ellos. Luego esquiva al chico de turno antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Así que lo sé sin que ella tenga que decirlo. Ella comenzaba a encariñarse con Miyagi, por eso le ha dejado, no importa las razones que me de, esa es la única verdad.

Le digo que no la entiendo. Ella envía caritas riendo, y responde que a veces ella tampoco lo hace.

•

Doy una mirada soslayada a Takao antes de soltar un suspiro. Entre los dedos de mi mano derecha sostengo el espejo de bolsillo que ella siempre trae consigo. Se está aplicando el gloss de frambuesa para arreglar el desperfecto de sus labios. Hace "pop" como un pez fuera del agua cuando termina y entonces estamos listas para ir y comer nuestro almuerzo.

Siempre compramos nuestro almuerzo en la cafetería, a pesar de que mi abuela ha insistido millones de veces en prepararme algo, pero mi respuesta siempre es negativa, suficiente tiene ella con alimentarme cada día tres veces al día y eso porque soy un verdadero desastre en la cocina. Aunque este año he decido aprender.

Estamos tomando lugar en la fila cuando lo veo, a Akashi. En una de las mesas lejanas, junto a la pared de cristal. La luz del sol iluminando su piel como si de pronto se hubiese convertido en algo divino. Mi corazón palpita fuerte contra mis costillas y Takao tiene que darme un empujón para hacerme saber que es mi turno.

—¿Sabes? — Takao me dice cuando buscamos un lugar para sentarnos, la miro fugazmente para hacerle saber que la escucho —. Que tenga el corazón roto no significa que tú tengas que tenerlo también.

Y entonces antes de que pueda hacer algo al respecto Takao sale corriendo en dirección de Akashi, toda revoltosa y entusiasmada. Aunque quiero esconderme. Aunque quiero salir corriendo de ahí hacia algún lugar donde nadie me conozca, todo lo que hago es seguirla. Intentando mantener estables mis emociones.

—¡Akashi-sempai! — ella irrumpe su conservación con Midorima. Akashi gira a verla, y a pesar de haber sido irrumpido groseramente él aún se muestra amable con nosotras.

—Tetsuya, Takao — se pone de pie y nos ofrece un par de sillas junto a Midorima.

En un vistazo rápido a los lugares en la mesa, soy realmente consciente de quiénes son las compañías de Akashi, además de Midorima. Furihata está aquí, sentada frente a Akashi (quien se sienta en el otro extremo de Midorima) mirándome con una sonrisa, no es una sorpresa. A su lado está una chica de ondulados cabellos rubios y ojos de oro. Es guapísima. De pómulos perfectos y pestañas tupidas. Me mira con indiferencia y tal vez superioridad. La conozco de vista, se llama Ryota Kise, y es la secretaria del consejo estudiantil y también es una conocida modelo juvenil. Sabía que era hermosa, y de algún modo llegue a suponer que esa belleza era producto de los retoques que hacen en las fotografías pero ahora que la miro de cerca soy realmente consciente de su encanto. Ella es una mujer con la que muy pocos se atreverían a compararse.

—Deberían pasar más tiempo con sus compañeros de clase — Midorima habla de repente, sorprendiéndome. Su voz es ácida y severa. No parece demasiado contento con nuestra presencia. Mucho menos con el hecho de que Takao haya quedado justo a su lado.

Aunque Midorima y yo hemos hablado muy poco, y no me atrevería a llamarlo amigo, mucho menos decir que le agrado, esto me sorprende, porque siempre ha sido respetuoso conmigo a pesar de ello. Voy a responder cuando la voz de Takao pasa a través de la mía, al parecer ofendida por la actitud de Midorima.

—En realidad aún no entablamos una buena relación con ellos — ella solo habla para contradecirle ya que en realidad se lleva bastante bien con todos.

—Tal vez sea una oportunidad para llevarse mejor.

—Shintaro... — la voz de Akashi envía escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo y estoy segura que a todos los demás les sucede lo mismo. Sin embargo Takao parece estar más concentrada en la renuencia de Midorima hacia ella que en otra cosa. Enviándole miradas que quieren pulverizarlo.

Puedo saber lo que piensa. Esta ofendida porque nunca nadie le ha tratado así. Todos siempre han sido amables con ella, encandilados con su belleza y su forma fácil y graciosa de llevar las charlas.

—Siempre es difícil hacer nuevos amigos, Midorima-san, y resulta mucho más fácil acoplarse a quienes ya conoces — Furihata agrega antes de que Akashi tenga la oportunidad de completar su amenaza. Está intentando mantener la paz.

Entonces Takao parece notar algo, porque de pronto su buen humor vuelve.

—¿Desde cuando Akashi-sempai trae su propio almuerzo? — ella suelta y no puedo contenerme cuando sin indiscreción le miro, sintiendo mi ansiedad por conocer la respuesta trepar como hormiguitas por mi cuerpo. Por lo que sé Akashi nunca trae un bento a la escuela, mucho menos uno similar al de Furihata.

Akashi hace un gran esfuerzo por no mostrar lo mucho que le irrita la falta de tacto de Takao. Furihata se sonroja e intenta explicarse entré balbuceos.

—Consideró innecesario tener que justificarme ante ti, Takao — Akashi responde, molesto.

—E-Está bien — Furihata encuentra su valor —. No tengo ningún problema con ser sincera; preparo el almuerzo de Akashi-san junto al mío cada día porque es algo que me gusta hacer.

—Uhm... Ya. ¿Por qué solo el suyo?

—Por si no lo has notado — es Midorima quien irrumpe el ataque de Takao —, Kise lleva un bento igual. Furihata-san se ofreció para preparar nuestros almuerzos en vista de nuestra propia imposibilidad. Yo denegué su oferta sin embargo, aunque estoy agradecido por su ofrecimiento.

Takao rueda los ojos, molesta, irritada. Incluso yo soy capaz de sentir la aversión de Midorima hacia ella y como eso molesta más de lo que debería a Takao.

—En todo caso, Takao-san, ¿por qué te importa tanto? — Kise pregunta. Miro su almuerzo antes de verla a ella y soy consciente de que Midorima ha dicho la verdad.

Kise le mantiene la mirada a Takao cuestionándole, como si no entendiera por qué de pronto ella se siente tan interesada en cosas triviales.

—Nada en particular — responde, dispuesta a concentrar su atención en su almuerzo al fin.

—¿De verdad? Pensé que era uno de esos ataques injustificados de celos — Por supuesto Kise no abandona el tema, enojada tal vez por haber incomodado a Furihata.

Takao se ríe. Una risa fuerte, armoniosa, desquiciante, como millones de campanas sonando a destiempo es lo único que se escucha por unos segundos, aunque lo que Kise dijo no tiene gracia, es más, ni siquiera tenía la intención de ser gracioso. —Nada de eso, nada de eso — dice entre risas —. Akashi no es mi tipo en lo absoluto, lo que no significa que no seas atractivo sempai, al contrario, lo eres malditamente demasiado, pero no creo que seamos compatibles en lo absoluto.

—¿Realmente habrá alguien con quien lo seas? — de nuevo, Midorima irrumpe, su voz ni siquiera suena burlona, lo que es mucho peor, porque eso significa que con sinceridad él cree que Takao no puede ser un prospecto de novia.

—Te sorprendería — responde ella, altiva, como burlándose, no quiere darle la satisfacción de saber que le ha molestado —. Tal vez contigo, Shin-chan. — Su ceño se frunce en una molestia obvia al apelativo que ella le da. Takao sonríe, coqueta, creyendo haber ganado se acerca un poco más a él para enfatizar sus palabras. Pero entonces él no le da la reacción que espera.

Midorima rueda los ojos mientras suspira. Alejando las manos que se han enredado alrededor de sus bíceps antes de decir: —Que molesto — levantándose de su lugar con charola en manos.

Takao se queda quieta. Sin reaccionar. Con la incomodad aglomerándose a nuestro alrededor. Puedo ver, mientras Midorima se aleja, lo insignificante e insegura que Takao se siente ahora.

—Nosotros también tenemos que irnos — Furihata dice, intentando alejar la densa neblina de incomodidad que nos cubre —. Nos veremos después supongo.

—Bye~, Bye~ — Kise se despide con una sonrisa, meneando su mano de un lado a otro como una concursante en un programa de belleza.

—Hasta pronto, Tetsuya — Akashi me dice. Respondo con un hasta luego suave, a pesar de que deseo disculparme por haber echado a perder su almuerzo, pero no creo que sea el momento.

Cuando ellos se han alejado lo suficiente, hablo. —Estas satisfecha, espero.

—Sí, mucho — sé que es una mentira y solo porque Midorima se ha encargado de bajarle el ánimo le perdono y me ahorro el regaño.

—Vamos a clase.

Mientras avanzábamos por los pasillos Takao se mantiene callada, lo que es raro en ella. Parece ser consciente de las miradas qué hay siempre a su alrededor por primera vez. Y por la forma discreta en la que intenta ir tras mis pasos puedo suponer que desea hacerse invisible, pasar desapercibida , pero siendo ella la belleza que es nada de eso sucederá.

—Estoy irritada — admite una vez entramos a nuestro salón —. Pienso en Shintaro Midorima y eso me molesta aún más. Me hizo sentir completamente inferior con un par de palabras y eso es algo que mi ego y yo no podemos perdonar.

Suspiro. —Deberías dejar las cosas en paz.

—¡Imposible! Lo he decidido, haré que se arrepienta de lo que ha dicho.

—Takao

—Lo hará, lo sé. Solo ha querido fastidiarme pero definitivamente le gusto. Y haré que lo admita.

Suspiro de nuevo. No sé qué debería decir, incluso si lo supiera ella no me escucharía. Solo puedo esperar que el mal presentimiento que envuelve mi corazón no sea nada importante.


	4. Cuarto latido

**.**

* * *

 **|Cuarto latido|**

De pie frente a las puertas del gimnasio me siento como en un deja vú. Salvo que ésta vez no estoy de pie frente al gimnasio del club de baloncesto femenino. No, está vez estoy frente al gimnasio del club masculino, intentando probarme a misma que no me he equivocado al renunciar a esto.

Estoy nerviosa. Claro que lo estoy. Por mucho que intente no estarlo. Aún con las puertas cerradas soy capaz de escuchar los zapatos chirriando contra la duela y el barullo que hacen las voces de los miembros del club, y me hace sentir ansiosa. La expectativa y el miedo nunca han sido una buena combinación. Al igual que la revolución en mi estómago y el sudor en mis manos.

Tomo aire y dejo de pensar en ello. Así resulta más fácil. Empiezo a pensar en cualquier otra cosa, como la lista del super que la abuela me pidió surtiera.

Sin dudarlo más abro la puerta.

Algo sucede entonces. Un segundo estoy de pie intentando centrar mis pensamientos en el hecho de que se ha acabado el café y el té verde que tanto le gusta a la abuela. Y al siguiente la luz del sol que entra por los tragaluces y las puertas abiertas del otro lado del gimnasio, esas que dan a una especie de jardín, me dejan ciega, y cuando intento enfocar mi vista en algo para acostumbrarla, una ráfaga de aire que no sé de donde viene pasa a través de mi y todo lo que puedo ver es la gran silueta de alguien volando frente a mi y a continuación el rebotar del balón, el cual ha entrado de manera perfecta en la canasta.

Más allá del primer susto, me siento maravillada y confusa. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirar directamente a la persona de piel morena y mirada intensa que se yergue frente a mí como un animal salvaje a punto de devorar a su presa. Él parece sorprendido también, mirándome tan directamente como si no creyera que yo soy real.

Me inclino muy suavemente, recuperando mi dominio, y me presento. —Soy Tetsuya Kuroko y estoy aquí para aplicar como manager del equipo.

Cuando me enderezo el chico moreno ha dejado de verme y a cambio camina perezosamente hacia el balón. Una vez en sus manos con una técnica perfecta le hace girar sobre uno de sus dedos.

—Daiki Aomine — su voz grave y cansada, su mirada indiferente —. Furihata no está ahora, pero puedes esperarla por ahí, ella es quien se encarga de estas cosas.

Luego se marcha hacia el grupo de chicos que ahora soy consciente no han dejado de mirarme. No pretendo ponerles atención así que tan rápido como puedo me acomodo en un lugar en la cancha donde no sea un estorbo para su juego. Ellos vuelven a su juego casi de inmediato, actuando como si yo no estuviese más ahí. No es algo nuevo, tampoco algo que me moleste, soy el tipo de persona qué pasa desapercibida la mayoría del tiempo. Cuando salgo con amigos, por ejemplo, las personas a nuestro alrededor no parecen notarme hasta que ellos me presentan, lo que les saca un buen susto. No pienso que sea algo malo. Mi falta de presencia a veces puede ser muy útil, lo digo en serio. Como cuando quiero dormir un poco más en clase o colarme en una fila muy larga.

—Tetsuya — esta voz, sin embargo, siempre logra alcanzarme, no importa cuanto intente esconderme de ella.

No sé cuando ha llegado hasta aquí. No le he visto venir. Demasiado perdida en mis pensamientos he sido sorprendida por la voz de Akashi obteniendo como resultado un pequeño brinco. A unos pocos pasos de distancia de mí me mira con una sonrisa suave y una mirada que podría ser de satisfacción y orgullo. Está junto a Furihata y el entrenador pero en cuanto nota que le pongo atención acorta los pasos que nos separan y se coloca a mi lado y, con la confianza que años de amistad han creado, pasa uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros atrayéndome solo un poco más hacia él.

—Justamente es ella de quien he hablado hace un momento — Akashi se dirige al entrenador, quien me mira con desdén, como un juez que está a punto de determinar mi sentencia —. Sé que ella haría un gran trabajo, démosle la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo — Furihata agrega y una sensación de absoluta confianza me envuelve con la calidez de una manta en un frío día de invierno. Miro a Akashi y el vago orgullo en sus ojos al hablar de mi hace temblar mi resolución y ya no estoy tan segura de decir que no.

—Ya veo — el entrenador acomoda sus gafas antes de suspirar. Toma a Furihata por los hombros con ambas manos, depositando en esa simple acción toda su confianza en ella. Puedo sentir como el cuerpo de Akashi se tensa y su amable mirada se vuelve severa mientras la desvía a algún punto lejano de Furihata. Y vuelvo a ser consciente de que es ella, realmente ella, únicamente ella a quien Akashi ama. —En ese caso, Furihata, confío en ti para mostrarle lo qué hay que hacer.

Furihata lleva la tabla que sostiene en sus manos contra su pecho y sonríe, satisfecha.

—Puede estar tranquilo, Entrenador. Kuroko no le decepcionará.

El entrenador sonríe y palmea un par de veces los hombros de Furihata antes de soltarle. Los dedos de Akashi aprietan mi hombro. Cierro los ojos. Por un segundo deseo gritarle que deje de ser un idiota y le diga a Furihata lo que siente, pero me contengo al ser consciente de que él solo lo negaría y se alejaría de ella sin razón. Suspiro. Me separo de él con discreción.

—Mi nombre es Tetsuya Kuroko — me presento. El entrenador me da una media sonrisa que me transmite mayor confianza que la primera mirada que me ha dado y luego se presenta.

—Yo soy Naoto Sanada y, como ya has de saber, soy el entrenador. Este par de superiores tuyos parecen tener grandes expectativas puestas en ti; esperemos estés a la altura de ellas.

La primera impresión que tengo del entrenador es que es alguien severo y alguien que da todo de sí para que las cosas salgan bien; pero también veo en él amabilidad y voluntad, afianzado a una confianza absoluta a su equipo. Y a pesar de que realmente no estoy segura de esto, tengo miedo de decepcionar a estas tres personas, pero, sobretodo, tengo miedo de decepcionarme a mí misma de nuevo. Y, sin embargo, tampoco quiero seguir huyendo.

—Voy a dar lo mejor de mi — sostengo la mirada del entrenador para que no le quede duda de que estoy hablando en serio. Él sonríe de nuevo y, como hiciese con Furihata, palmea uno de mis hombros.

—Bien. Por ahora ayuda a Furihata en lo que sea necesario y en el camino ella se encargará de explicarte tu trabajo.

Después de eso Akashi y el entrenador se alejan en dirección de los demás miembros del club, al parecer discutirán algunas mejoras en su modo de juego. Mi mirada de forma casi automática e inconsciente sigue la silueta de Akashi; su camisa de mangas largas ciñéndose a sus anchos hombros y fuertes brazos cuando cruza estos últimos sobre su pecho, su desordenado cabello, su pálida piel como de marfil, sus labios delgados que se mueven con suavidad mientras habla, y la confianza y autoridad que su sola presencia transmite.

En algún punto Furihata es llamada por el entrenador y ella trota hacia ellos. Se detiene junto a Akashi y parece estar leyendo algo sobre la tabla que ha sostenido todo este tiempo contra su pecho. Mis ojos nunca dejan de mirar a Akashi. Y la sencillez con que sus ojos se iluminan al ver a Furihata provoca una sensación incómoda y desagradable en mi pecho.

Aparto la mirada un poco, al sentir que de hecho también estoy siendo observada. Es el chico moreno de antes, me está mirando tan intensamente que podría hacerme sentir incómoda, pero yo nunca me he sentido de esa forma solo porque alguien me mira, mucho menos si no tengo razones para hacerlo, así que sostengo su mirada con confianza, al menos hasta que Furihata vuelve a mi lado y tengo que prestarle atención a ella ahora.

—Bien. A menos que te sientas cómoda con el uniforme del diario, puedes cambiarte si te apetece en el vestidor de los chicos, ellos ahora no entrarán ahí y yo cuidaré por ti. O si lo prefieres puedes ir al vestidor de las chicas en el otro gimnasio.

Ahora que me atrevo a analizar a Furihata con descarado, me doy cuenta que ella lleva puesto el uniforme de educación física, no creo nunca haber tenido la oportunidad de verla usarlo. Ella luce sencilla. Pero hay algo en esa sencillez que le sienta bien.

—Iré al vestidor de las chicas.

Furihata sonríe con comprensión. Se ofrece a acompañarme pero niego la idea, necesito un tiempo a solas. Necesito, aún más, pensar en lo que estoy haciendo, relajarme y dejar de creer que lo echaré a perder, al final de cuentas no obtendré respuestas si no lo intento.

Estoy tan sumergida pensando en ello que ni siquiera noto cuando entro al gimnasio del club femenino interrumpiendo plena práctica. Me apresuro a disculparme e informar que solo estoy utilizando el vestuario. Entre las personas que logro distinguir mientras camino hacia allá está Kise; no recuerdo haberla visto durante las pruebas a las de primer año.

(Aunque si soy sincera no recuerdo mucho de ese día antes de desmayarme a media práctica.)

Estoy a medio camino de cambiar mis ropas cuando la puerta del vestuario es abierta y pasos ligeros irrumpen mi tranquilidad. Es Kise y su deslumbrante sonrisa, no se molesta en saludar, en cambio se limita a caminar hacia uno de los casilleros mientras tararea una canción. No sé por qué, no tengo argumentos o justificaciones, pero hay algo que sin temor a ser erróneo me dice que no le agradado a esta persona y que, de algún modo, está silenciosa actitud es una advertencia de ello.

Termino de cambiarme y me marcho sin decir absolutamente nada.

•

A medida qué pasa el día y las actividades continúan, Furihata me da instrucciones sobre lo que su trabajo implica. En una resumida historia el trabajo es sencillo, según ella; desde mi punto de vista no lo parece tanto.

El trabajo de Furihata como manager del equipo, y el trabajo que podría ser mío si nada vuelve a hacer tambalear mi resolución, es prácticamente estar en todo. Las toallas, las sillas, la equipación, los tiempos, los horarios, las llaves. _Los chicos._ Y estos últimos no parecen darle del todo un trabajo fácil. Todo el mundo parece esperar demasiado de ella. Lo que me hace preguntarme si realmente seré capaz de llenar esos zapatos.

—Ya relleno yo los termos — le digo cuando la veo colocarlos en una canasta; los chicos están iniciando un nuevo juego y ella _tiene_ que tener los termos llenos una vez ellos terminen el primer tiempo —. Así no te perderás ninguna observación.

Trato de sonar participativa y firme, ligeramente preocupada, pero me sale la voz monótona de siempre.

—Muchas gracias — ella sonríe mientras me da los termos.

Al dar media vuelta para retirarme me sorprendo ligeramente (otra vez para mi desgracia) al ver a Akashi tras de mi, mirándome tan fijamente y tan suavemente que me llega un escalofrío al cuerpo. Él cierra los ojos e inclina muy ligeramente su cabeza, un silencioso «lo estás haciendo bien» que me llena de orgullo.

Paso de largo sin decir nada y no miro atrás porque sé con certeza que no quiero volver a sentir esa incómoda opresión en el pecho.

Y, como si las casualidades no tuvieran suficiente, vuelvo a ver a Kise, rellenando también algunos termos. Barajeo la posibilidad de marcharme y volver más tarde, pero no encuentro una verdadera razón para evitarla así que me acerco.

Durante unos minutos el ruido del agua fluyendo es lo único que existe, hasta que Kise habla: —Aplicas para ser la manager del equipo — es lo que dice, aunque tiene la intención de parecer una pregunta no lo es en lo absoluto.

—Estoy probando.

—Um...

De nuevo silencio. La tensión en el ambiente es tan palpable que si tuviera un cuchillo en mis manos podría cortarle.

—Furihata habla muy bien de ti — vuelve a hablar. Esta vez su voz es tranquila y sincera.

—Somos amigas.

—Lo sé — por alguna razón esta vez siento que Kise exige que le mire, así que lo hago. Su mirada es intensa como brazas ardientes a punto de destrozar un bosque entero. —Ella también es mi amiga.

Aquí viene de nuevo, la sensación de advertencia que siento ella intenta transmitir.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? — decido ser directa, entre más pronto lo sepa, más pronto podré decidir la forma de solucionar este problema.

—No, ninguno — Kise sonríe, casi sinceramente —. ¡Terminé! Así que supongo que nos veremos después.

Ella se marcha entonces. Su coleta rubia balanceándose con la gracilidad del viento, y sus largas piernas de modelo dando pasos con absoluta seguridad. Mira por sobre su hombro una vez, vuelve a sonreír, una sonrisa dulce y entonces se ha ido. Desaparece tras las puertas del gimnasio.

Miro ese lugar un largo tiempo. Ella es dulce e inquietante, hay algo que intenta decirme pero no puedo saber qué, o si es siquiera algo malo. No me atrevo a preguntarlo tampoco, y sin embargo me niego a que las cosas continúen así. Al final soy el tipo de persona que valora la amistad más que cualquier cosa y me niego a caerle mal a esta persona sin ni siquiera haber intentado ganarme su confianza.


	5. Quinto latido

**.**

* * *

 **|Quinto latido|**

Por un segundo Takao me mira como si la yo de ahora hubiese sido reemplazada por alguna especie extraña de ser vivo que ella nunca antes haya visto en su vida. Luego suelta una risa incrédula.

—¿De verdad? — ella pregunta, pero no es realmente una pregunta, solo es su manera de hacerme ver que no, no se lo cree realmente, a pesar de estarme viendo aquí frente a ella en el vestuario de las chicas.

—Pues no estoy aquí para sentarme a hacer los deberes, evidentemente.

Takao limpia las perlitas de sudor que escurren de su frente con la toalla que lleva alrededor del cuello antes de reír.

—No puedes seguir negándome lo que es más que obvio — ella dice, y no logro comprenderla —. Cuando Kise comentó que estabas probando como manager del equipo masculino me reí muchísimo y le pedí que dejara de bromear con eso. Luego lo pensé un poco y concluí que es una buena estrategia.

—¿A que te refieres?

Takao rueda los ojos. Yo he terminado de cambiarme por mi uniforme usual pero aún quiero saber qué cosas máquina Takao en esa cabeza suya y no planeo irme hasta saberlo. Takao estira sus brazos hasta mí y palmea y arregla mi saco como si yo no lo hubiese hecho bien. Deja su mano izquierda sobre mi pecho, ahí donde se refugian los latidos de mi corazón.

—No finjas, sé que estás ahí por Akashi — mi corazón se mantiene estable a pesar de que las palabras de Takao me alteran. Eso es muy bueno o ella sería realmente consciente de lo mucho que me afecta en ocasiones el solo escuchar el nombre de Akashi. Estoy por replicar, pero ella me corta —. Te diste cuenta que eso de ser amigos de infancia y acapararlo durante los caminos de la escuela a la casa y viceversa no era suficiente ¿cierto? ¡Eso está bien! ¡Esa es mi chica! Demuéstrale a la vicepresidenta que no le dejarás el camino fácil.

Takao me abraza, súper orgullosa de mi _maestra_ estrategia. Yo no respondo el abrazo y a cambio lucho para que me suelte y reniego.

—No estoy ahí por él, estoy ahí para demostrarme algo a mi misma.

—Ajá. Eso mismo dijiste meses atrás cuando de pronto decidiste que entrarías a esta preparatoria y me arrastraste a esas largas, interminables, horas de estudio.

—Y era cierto.

Takao vuelve a darme una mirada incrédula. Posa sus manos en sus caderas y hace un puchero. No dirá nada más pero sé lo que piensa, principalmente porque es lo usual. Ella solía reírse al principio, alegando que mi renuencia a reconocer mis sentimientos era absurda y divertida. En la actualidad yo pienso que está en esa fase en la que cree lo desesperante que soy al siempre negar algo que ella considera un hecho. Piensa que estoy siendo ridícula.

—Además... — hablo, y me sorprendo de hacerlo, aún más de lo que estaba por decir. Incluso si Takao lo supone, yo no soy nadie para dar por hecho los sentimientos de alguien, ni siquiera los de Akashi.

—¿Además qué?

—Nada.

Takao achina los ojos, busca respuestas.

Estoy cansada de esta charla sobre _sentimientos_ y _suposiciones_ así que intento despedirme y volver con Furihata, pero Takao es insistente y me retiene posando su silueta frente a la puerta.

 _—_ Ellos no están saliendo — ella dice —. Así que no hay razón alguna para que no te esfuerces.

—Creí que odiabas el romance.

—Lo hago. Enamorarse de alguien es igual de estúpido y riesgoso que aventarse de una avioneta sin paracaídas hacia un precipicio cubierto de espinas. Pero eres mi amiga, y quiero que seas feliz.

—Pero yo no estoy enamorada de Akashi.

Takao me mira con intención. Arquea una ceja. Y continúa negándose a quitarse de la puerta. Resopla con hastío. Sin embargo no logrará que admita algo como eso. Yo no estoy enamorada de Akashi. Él me gusta, sí, como me gustan muchas otras cosas. No nos casaremos, ni tendremos un amor que será eterno. Él podría gustarme solo hasta mañana o quizá el mes siguiente. Nada más. Y Takao tiene que entenderlo

—Bien, está bien, pero...

Sus palabras son cortadas por la _intención_ de querer abrir la puerta. Takao tiene que hacerse a un lado para que la persona del otro lado logre su cometido. Frente a mí entonces tengo a Kise junto a un grupo de chicas en ropa deportiva y con miradas exhaustas. Se abren paso a través de mi como si yo no estuviera, no interrumpen en ningún momento su platica mientras se aproximan a sus respectivos casilleros.

Kise, en cambio, se detiene frente a mi. Ella me sonríe, pero su mirada altanera sigue ahí.

—¡Hey! — ella dice a Takao quien le responde de la misma forma —. Creí que habías vuelto a casa.

—Me encontré con Kuroko y decidí esperarla para ir juntas ¿cierto?

Por un momento considero la posibilidad de decir que no, que en realidad sólo ha estado aquí presionándome para decir mentiras, pero a pesar de querer molestar a Takao, no tengo en Kise la confianza suficiente como para hacerlo.

Le digo que sí.

—¡Oh, que bien! ¿Akashicchi irá con ustedes?

Ese "Akashicchi" me deja aturdida y curiosa un segundo. Akashi nunca ha sido el tipo de persona que gusta de los seudónimos. Cuando éramos pequeños y en mi infantil inocencia intenté llamarle de formas más cariñosas e informales él se molesto conmigo. _Prefiero ser llamado por mi nombre, de ser así,_ había dicho y con ello habían muerto todas mis ganas de querer alguna vez llamarle con mucha más confianza. Así que me sorprende el apelativo que ella usa para él. Akashi nunca ha mencionado nada como esto además.

—Bueno, él siempre vuelve con ella — alguien más dice desde mis espaldas. Es una chica muy guapa de largos cabellos negros que caen sobre su rostro. El lunar bajo su ojo derecho es encantador. Se mueve con gracilidad hasta nosotras y me sonríe con ternura. Es una persona alta. Un poco más alta que Kise. No recuerdo haberla visto antes. —¿Verdad?

—No realmente — respondo por inercia, como si intentara justificarme aunque no exista motivo alguno para hacerlo.

—¿De verdad? Pensé que estaban saliendo — alguien más dice.

—Sí, eso. Es el rumor que inunda los pasillos de tercer año últimamente.

—Los de todo el instituto más bien.

Luego hay risas.

 _Escuché que Akashi está liándose con la manager del club de basquetbol. Yo le vi una vez salir de uno de esos hoteles lujosos junto a una mujer mayor. Oh, es de esperarse de un hijo de la realeza. Escuché que ha empezado a liarse con una chica de primer año. ¡Ah, sí! Kuroko es su nombre._ Había escuchado todo tipo de rumores desde mi ingreso a este lugar. Al principio no les tomaba importancia, les ignoraba y me decía a mi misma que, de ser verdad todo lo que se dice de Akashi, no tendría porque ser realmente importante. Los rumores sobre él en el instituto son una fuente incesante que se regenera y muta a cada segundo. Tal vez porque desde su primer año él ha sido el Presidente del consejo estudiantil y capitán del equipo de basquetbol, llevando a ambos grupos a un éxito colosal (al menos a uno que no se había visto en años). Me daba igual. Al final la información escandalosa es una base fundamental para afianzar lazos. Pero esta vez se siente distinto.

Supongo que aquellas veces, esos rumores nunca me afectaron realmente. Es decir, siempre eran dichos a mis espaldas, nunca tan directamente como hasta ahora. Y se siente extraño. Ahora tengo esta necesidad de aclarar con diplomacia que si todo eso fuera cierto debería darles igual, pero que es injusto que crean saber cómo es Akashi y no haya ni una pizca de verdad en sus habladurías.

 _Y no. Él y yo no estamos saliendo._

Mi padre solía decir que existe gente para todo, así que no es una sorpresa saber que existen personas que creen que Akashi y yo estamos... _liándonos._ No estamos en la misma clase ni en el mismo curso pero de ser así pasaríamos aún más tiempo juntos. Akashi pasa por mí a casa para llegar juntos al instituto. Aunque no es frecuente, la mayoría de los días almorzamos juntos con algunos de nuestros distintos amigos. Ahora también compartiéremos el club de basquetbol. Y fuera del colegio podríamos separarnos uno del otro pero no lo hacemos porque resulta mucho más cómodo estar juntos. Nos llevamos bien, y sinceramente no encuentro un verdadero problema en reconocer que Seijūrō Akashi es un chico extraordinario, cuando no está en esa faceta engreída de _siempre tengo la razón_ e intentando hacer que el mundo bese sus pies, en esas ocasiones Akashi es... _aterrador._ No sería capaz de decírselo alguna vez, principalmente porque me avergonzaría hasta la muerte. Pero es verdad. Seijūrō Akashi en su estado más amable y sincero es _encantador._

No tiene un solo tatuaje. No hay ninguna clase de receta secreta para lo sedoso de su cabello ni para lo pálida y suave de su piel, nada excepto la herencia de una madre de sangre inglesa. Adora el shōgi y toda clase de juegos que impliquen un verdadero desafío mental. Está casado felizmente con sus hobbies –los cuales practica durante todos los ratos libres que le sean posibles. Tiene un purasangre de pelaje blanco que su padre le obsequió cuando tenía cuatro años y al que ama tanto que me enterraría viva si supiera que en realidad a mí me inspira un poco de miedo.

Su amabilidad es pretenciosa y suele ser egoísta. Tiene un IQ muy por encima del promedio y es habilidoso en todo aquello que se proponga excepto en cocinar (aunque según mis teorías es porque él jamás lo ha intentado). Sus habilidades para _flirtear_ son escasas y antiguas. Como hijo de una mujer noble ha sido educado para jamás menospreciar a las mujeres, aunque no saldría con nadie carente de dignidad, cualidad que él aprecia más. En conclusión: Akashi no saldría con nadie a menos que fuera algo completamente serio, algo que, en palabras suyas, valiera la pena y no fuese una simple excusa para malgastar el tiempo.

—No estamos saliendo.

La chica del lunar me sonríe con comprensión. Y me hace un gesto a modo de disculpa por la indiscreción de sus compañeras.

—Eso es un alivio entonces — Kise dice.

— _Sempai_ — Takao le llama y hay un retintín atípico en su voz mientras lo hace.

Kise solo sonríe y juguetea un poco con la punta de su larga coleta rubia.

—¿Por qué considera que es un alivio?

Kise suspira. —Una tontería, nada más. Himuro se acaba de mudar a la ciudad y estábamos planeando ir al karaoke a modo de bienvenida, pero Akashi siempre niega salir con nosotras así que pensamos que estaba saliendo contigo ya que siempre se excusa diciendo que ha de llevarte a casa.

Himuro, quien ahora sé es la chica del coqueto lunar en su pómulo derecho, se acerca a mí y se presenta. —Tatsuya. Tatsuya Himuro, puedes llamarme como más gustes — ella guiña su ojo y si yo no fuera una chica segura de su sexualidad me derretiría en sus brazos sin dudarlo ahora.

—Tal vez venga si decimos que Kuroko viene — dice alguien.

—Sí, eso podría funcionar, Furi también aceptará si sabe que estarás ahí; dos de sus buenas amigas, eso definitivamente le dará confianza ¿vendrás? — aunque toda la intención de Kise por ser amistosa es obvia, todavía me siento un poco a la defensiva con ella. No le agrado. Ella no se esfuerza por ocultarlo en sus miradas sutiles.

—Sí, vendrá.

—¡Takao!

—¿Qué? Es una buena oportunidad para que convivas con los clubes, principalmente el masculino, del cual, te recuerdo, quieres ser manager.

Miro a Takao indignada pero ella me ignora totalmente.

Kise sonríe encantada.

—¡Maravilloso! Entonces serás tú quien invitará a los chicos ya que estamos.

Al final ni siquiera puedo quejarme. Takao se encarga de que no lo haga. Conozco sus intenciones y aunque entiendo son nobles y buenas a su manera, no me siento a gusto con ellas.

—Deberías parar — le pido mientras caminamos hacia el gimnasio de los chicos. —Deja de pensar que estoy enamorada de Akashi y deja de tratar a todo el mundo como si fuera la peste solo porque crees que me romperán el corazón, porque no lo harán. Mis sentimientos por Akashi no son para tanto.

Takao suelta un gruñido.

—¡Vamos, Kuroko! Tómalo en serio y deja de mentir, él chico te gusta desde siempre y te duele verlo cerca de la vicepresidenta así que no me vengas con la tontería de ser su cupido.

—No estoy mintiendo. Sé lo que hago — abro las puertas del gimnasio y busco con la mirada a los chicos. Ellos comienzan a salir de los vestidores, antes de que el último de ellos salga Akashi se acerca a Furihata y le dice algo, probablemente le informa que ahora ella puede usar libremente el vestidor. Furihata sonríe mientras agradece y se aleja a pasos ligeramente rápidos. Los chicos sonríen a su paso y la mirada encantadora de Akashi no le abandona nunca. El ambiente que se forma después de que ella desaparece es perfecto para soltar alguna risa o broma ante la indiscreción de Akashi, pero todos le respetan y nadie dice nada.

—Sí, recuerdo que eso mismo dijiste cuando te negaste a confesarte durante su graduación de secundaria porque considerabas que era demasiado pronto.

Me quedo petrificada.

Takao me toma por la muñeca.

—¡Lo siento, Kuroko! Habíamos dicho que era un tema sin importancia y que quedaría en el olvido.

Intento no pensar en aquella vez cuando lloré tanto al darme cuenta que Akashi se estaba graduando y al ser dos años menor que él no sería capaz de verle tan a menudo como siempre, que en un impulso casi termino diciéndole lo mucho que me gusta.

—Sólo sígueme el juego con esto entonces.

Al final llegamos con ellos y Takao no puede responderme.

—Tetsuya — Akashi es el primero en saludarme.

—Hola.

—Hola, manager número dos — el chico de cabellos rubios y un colmillo sobresaliendo de sus labios dice, no lo dice como una ofensa, no se siente de esa forma. Se llama Kotarō Hayama si recuerdo bien.

—¿Número dos? — cuestiono, aunque tengo una idea.

Un chico elegante e increíblemente precioso se abre paso hasta mi y me rodea por los hombros. —No te ofendas, Kuro-chan, pero Kouki es nuestra número uno — no hay forma de que me ofenda si me lo dicen tan encantadoramente como lo ha hecho Reo Mibuchi. Sí, ese es su nombre. Lo recuerdo también.

A mi lado Takao fuerza una sonrisa.

—¿Estas lista entonces? — Akashi me pregunta.

—En realidad... Las chicas del club femenino les han invitado a salir con ellas, para darle la bienvenida a su nuevo miembro al parecer. Ellas han dicho que esperan que estés ahí esta vez.

Akashi me mira un largo instante que me hace sentir incómoda. Parece decirme que debería saber su respuesta y debería habérselo hecho saber a ellas en vez de venir aquí y hacerle perder el tiempo.

—Nosotras iremos — Takao agrega, como si esa fuese el ancla que nos mantendrá a flote.

Sin embargo el hecho de que Takao y yo estemos ahí no parece ser razón suficiente.

—Pueden ir si quieren — Akashi me mira fijamente —, pero avísale a tu abuela para que no se preocupe. Discúlpame con ellas, pero tengo asuntos importantes que resolver.

—Vamos, Sei-chan, seguro que será divertido.

Aquí está, de nuevo esta sensación de incomodidad al escuchar la confianza que otros tienen hacia él.

—Está bien, sé que no te gusta que te insistan — le digo y él me mira con agradecimiento —. Además por lo que entendí ellas quieren ir en plan de _cita_ y supongo que eso será mucho menos agradable.

Takao me mira con interrogación, pero parece captar mis intenciones en un segundo.

—En fin, si no les molesta iré a ver a Furihata — doy exactamente dos pasos hacia el vestuario cuando la voz de Akashi me detiene.

—Sabes que no le gustan las multitudes — ahí está, su personalidad petulante y arrogante, esa que deja salir cuando algo realmente le molesta. Sino fuera por todas estas personas a mi alrededor estaría temiendo por mi vida.

—Kise estará ahí, y yo también, ella siempre ha dicho lo cómoda que se siente cuando hay gente en la que confía a su alrededor, no creo que su ansiedad sea un problema.

—Pese a ello...

—Y traje a Takao, tu sabes, ella es una maestra en esto de persuadir gente.

Y, como una bendición a mis palabras, Furihata sale de los vestidores y de inmediato Takao se lanza hacia ella.

—Kouki preciosa — y sus largos brazos depredadores le sorprenden envolviéndose a su alrededor tanto como el ser llamada por su nombre de pila con tanta confianza. —¿Tu sí vendrás con nosotras, verdad?

Furihata parece confundida así que es mi turno de hablar.

—Estamos planeando salir todos juntos.

A Furihata no le gustan las multitudes, nunca ha sido buena lidiando con ellas, le ponen sumamente nerviosa y _torpe_ así que no espero que responda afirmativamente tan pronto. Sin embarga ella es la única razón que necesito para que Akashi vaya.

Y... ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad no tengo la obligación de llevar a Akashi, que podría una vez más decir que se ha negado a venir incluso conmigo. Pero una parte de mí se niega a separarse de él. Decido culpar a la costumbre de volver siempre juntos a casa para no pensar demasiado en ello. Pero sé, lo sé perfectamente, que no es la verdadera razón.

—Yo estaré ahí y Kise también. Y todos estos chicos que conoces de ante mano — le ánimo.

—Está podría ser tu oportunidad, Aomine — susurra Hayama, pellizcando sus costados y mofándose de él.

Puedo ver como él protesta y alega diciendo que deje de molestar e insinuar cosas que no son ciertas. No estoy segura si se refieren a Furihata o a alguna otra chica, pero Aomine parece avergonzarse de sólo pensarlo. Sin embargo Akashi parece no tomar en cuenta las posibilidades y mira a Aomine como si quisiera pulverizarle. El pobre tipo desvía la mirada con desdén, pero a mí no me engaña, Akashi le ha intimidado.

—Ya veo. Entonces supongo que está bien — Furihata aún parece incómoda entre los brazos de Takao, pero su tenso cuerpo se ha relajado y rendido ante la confianza de mi amiga.

Akashi parece indignado pero Furihata ni siquiera lo nota.

—Furihata — Akashi llama su atención —, te recuerdo que tenemos una sesión de estudio esta tarde.

El rostro de Furihata se ilumina, recordando. Y una sensación molesta cubre cada célula de mi cuerpo, pidiéndome que no, no debería dejarles ir solos, aunque muy seguramente esta no será la primera vez, pero si tengo la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas hoy tengo que tomarla.

—Tienes razón, lo siento Kuroko...

—Solo será una vez, por favor, ha sido un tiempo desde la ultima vez que salimos, y pronto irás a la Universidad y seguramente te veré aún menos. Eres mi mejor amiga Furihata.

La boca me sabe mal al usar nuestra amistad para presionarla. Me siento culpable, pero no puedo retractarme.

—Por esa misma razón — Akashi da un paso hacia Takao y Furihata, esta vez es el turno de Takao de tensarse ante el aire de peligrosidad que él emite — deberías entender que prepararse para los exámenes es primordial — se detiene frente a ellas, a un paso de distancia, mira tan fijamente a Furihata que me sorprende que ella no se sienta peligrar.

Takao me mira, molesta. Las cosas no están yendo como yo esperaba, y ahora que me niego a que pasen tiempo a solas, estoy dándole evidencia irrefutable a Takao.

—En ese caso ninguno de nosotros debería de ir — Mibuchi agrega, señalando a todos los de tercer año. Akashi sin embargo no deja de mirar a Furihata —. Por qué no vamos, nos divertimos con ellos, como un modo de pasarla bien y desestresar el cuerpo antes de empezar los exámenes.

Mibuchi se para a mi lado y me toma por los hombros, dándome una mirada soslayada de ánimo.

Akashi se gira dispuesto a replicar, pero todo mi mundo colapsa sin avisarme cuando Furihata se adelanta un paso y toma su mano con seguridad, toda llena de confianza, y Akashi se relaja completamente. La respiración se me corta. Hago lo mejor que puedo para que nadie lo note.

—Está bien — Furihata le dice, con una sonrisa que intenta transmitir tranquilidad —, podemos hacerlo. Ya sé que tomas tu tiempo para enseñarme y te lo agradezco, pero estoy segura que podemos tomarnos un día para estar con ellos.

Akashi suspira. Es un suspiro de resignación. A espaldas de Furihata veo a Takao rodar los ojos. Y yo fuerzo a mi respiración a continuar con normalidad.

Akashi se ha rendido. Sin mas. Se ha resignado a Furihata.

Sus manos aún juntas, Akashi le da un apretón antes de soltarla.

—Solo esta vez.

La sonrisa de Furihata se hace aún más grande. Y yo me pregunto que es lo que le pasa a estos tontos si ya son prácticamente una pareja.

Mi pecho me duele de solo pensarlo.


	6. Sexto latido

**.**

* * *

 **|Sexto latido|**

Sé que es tonto. Sé que me engaño a mi misma todo el tiempo. Y sé que es ya casi imposible seguir engañando a las personas a mi alrededor. Soy en verdad consciente de que un día el frasco que retiene todos estos sentimientos se desbordará sin darme siquiera la oportunidad de luchar por contenerlos. Pero también sé que de nada servirá decir que sí, porque para Seijūrō Akashi yo no soy más que la amiga de la infancia que ve como su pequeña hermana. Esa que quiere y protege, por la que daría hasta lo imposible por verla feliz; no de la manera en que me gustaría sin embargo.

Takao se ríe. Se ríe de lo ridícula que soy en ocasiones y me regaña por ser tan _tonta._ Ella dice que debería ser más egoísta. Yo pienso que incluso si lo fuera, no podría jamás obligar a nadie a quererme de la forma en que me gustaría lo hiciera. Y cuando digo que estoy bien de esta forma, soy completamente sincera, no me hace falta más.

Al menos es lo que creo.

•

Al final las cosas no salen del todo como esperaba. Takao me lanza una sonrisa burlona y satisfecha por eso, luego me regaña. A continuación intenta darme ánimos con sus bromas tontas, a pesar de haberle dicho que no estoy triste en lo absoluto.

Supongo que debe ser una especie de karma por presionar a Akashi a venir aquí en lugar de ir junto a Furihata a sus sesiones de estudio, al final el resultado ha sido el mismo. Debido a sus deberes como parte del consejo estudiantil, Midorima, Kise, Akashi y Furihata, junto a los representantes de cada clase han tenido que quedarse un par de horas más a tratar "asuntos importantes". _Pero pueden adelantarse y nosotros les alcanzaremos,_ había dicho Kise y cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ello no pude protestar en lo absoluto.

Así que aquí estamos.

El Karaoke al que hemos venido ha sido recomendación de Kise bajo el sustento de que aquí encontraríamos un lugar lo suficientemente grande para que nadie se quedara sin asiento. Y no ha mentido. La cabina es grande y el personal ha sido amable y servicial desde el primer segundo. Se han servido botanas y bebidas, Takao, como me esperaba, es la primera en decidir tomar el micrófono y pasarla bien cantando algunas canciones. Algunas de sus amigas del club de baloncesto femenino se unen a ella y el ambiente se vuelve relajado y amigable.

Como realmente no conozco a nadie por ahora me mantengo a distancia disfrutando de una limonada rosa, no la había probado antes, es más, ni siquiera sabía que era posible, pero es deliciosa y me mantiene fresca en esta habitación llena de gente.

El sillón en el que estoy sentando sede entonces ante el peso de alguien más.

—Hola — saludo después de dar un sorbo a mi limonada. Miro a Aomine por el rabillo del ojo y espero parecer lo suficientemente amistosa como para que no decida declinar su decisión de sentarse aquí e irse.

—¡Hey!

Aomine me mira de la misma forma que le he mirado yo, solo que él no parece querer parecer amable ante mi, con esos modales informales y gestos engreídos. Nadie dice más después. El apabullante sonido de las pistas y el eco de las voces de nuestros acompañantes son lo único que aturde el silencio. Yo termino mi limonada con un último sorbo y observo a Takao comenzar a bromear con los chicos del club de baloncesto; no me preocupo demasiado por ella al notar que sus bromas no rozan en lo más mínimo el coqueteo, es más bien algo demasiado amistoso, como camaradas, y eso está bien para ella, quien suele tontear tan pronto se le presenta la oportunidad.

—Tu eres la chica que siempre está con Akashi — Aomine dice pero decide seguir sin mirarme.

En cambio yo decido enfrentarlo, girando mi inmutable rostro hacia él, obligándole a mirarme también.

—No siempre.

Aomine suelta una risa irónica y, por extraño que parezca, no me molesta en lo absoluto que se tome tal confianza con alguien a quien apenas conoce, eso me facilita las cosas en este complicado tema sobre socializar, además, Aomine parece agradable, alguien descarado... pero agradable.

—Tu sabes están estos rumores últimamente...

—Los rumores son rumores y no hay un poco de verdad en ellos.

Aomine no pierde su sonrisa, solo pasa de ser irónica a divertida.

—Ya. Akashi ha dicho lo mismo, solo que es extraño sabes; normalmente no se le ve reaccionar a los chismes, pero en cuanto escuchó los rumores sobre ustedes, los negó más rápido de lo que podrías soltar un eructo.

—Aomine-kun eres vulgar.

Aomine me mira y, por la forma en la que lo hace sé que él sabe que no estoy tratando de ofenderlo, solo estoy bromeando. Eso ayuda al final. Pronto sin darnos cuenta la platica se desvía sobre distintos temas. Termino contándole sobre Akashi y yo siendo amigos de infancia y sobre haber conocido a Furihata hace algún tiempo. Él me dice que ama el basquetbol más que a nada, y no lo dudo, viendo lo apasionado que se vuelva al hablar sobre sus jugadores favoritos. Descubro también que sí, de hecho Aomine puede ser descrito de miles de formas menos como alguien adepto a los modales y etiqueta. Pero es alguien sencillo y amable. Es fácil hablar con él.

—A pesar de estar en el mismo curso no creo haberte visto antes — le digo cuando me entero que al igual que yo, él cursa su primer año.

—Siempre estas junto a tu amiga, la chica ruidosa.

—Takao

—Sí, ella. Y por lo general prefiero saltarme algunas clases.

—Eso no está bien, Aomine-kun.

—¡Vamos! Ahórrame el discurso, he tenido que escucharlo del bastardo de Akashi y de su novia esta mañana también, no hagas lo mismo.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire para detener el grosero impulso de gritar _"Ella no es su novia",_ que intenta escapar de mí al escucharle referirse a Furihata de esa manera.

—En ese caso lo siento — continuó después —, porque voy a hacerlo — y le miro, retándole.

Aomine frunce el ceño y me mantiene la mirada largos segundos antes de inclinar su cuerpo y sostenerlo con sus codos sobre sus rodillas y reír. Yo sonrío también. Me divierto. Quizás no soy una persona que da grandes carcajadas y ademanes exagerados, pero las sonrisas que doy, incluso si apenas pueden distinguirse en ocasiones, son completamente sinceras.

Nuestra burbuja es rota sin embargo cuando la puerta de la cabina es abierta y Kise está aquí, jala consigo a Midorima quien parece luchar para que le suelte, alegando un montón de cosas que al principio pueden sonar sin sentido.

—Vamos, Midorimacchi, no hagas tanto drama, después de unos años van a terminar por agradecerlo.

Kise le suelta al fin y de inmediato corre a cerrar la puerta, como si se temiera que Midorima escape, aunque él no parezca tener la intención de hacerlo, en cambio finge acomodar sus lentes, y digo _finge_ porque más bien me parece un acto que realiza cuando se siente avergonzado o ridiculizado por alguien.

Alguien pone en pausa el reproductor. Takao se sienta a mi lado sin ceremonias y hace un gesto de desagrado para hacerme saber que no le hace feliz que Midorima esté aquí.

—¡Ah! — Mibuchi quien había estado sentado en los sillones frente a mí todo este tiempo charlando con sus compañeros se pone de pie como si un resorte acabara de impulsarlo —. ¿Dónde está Sei-chan? ¿Y mi preciosa Kou?

Me pongo nerviosa cuando Mibuchi hace evidente el que ellos faltan, aún más cuando la sonrisa de Kise se transforma en un gesto travieso y altanero. Noto que ella está agitada y sudada un poco, sus cabellos rubios sostenidos en una coleta alta. Como si hubiese llegado corriendo hasta aquí. Midorima no está muy diferente a ella.

—¡Ésta...! — Midorima señala a Kise, ella le mira arqueando una ceja, retándole.

—¿Ésta, qué, Midorimacchi? — Coloca sus largos brazos en jarra sobre sus caderas.

Midorima suspira, irritado. —Ésta... _mujer_ — decide decir al fin, lo que saca una sonrisa a Kise, al parecer contenta porque los modales de Midorima se sobreponen a su enfado —, decidió abandonarles a medio camino.

—¡Abandonarles dices! Nos hemos adelantado, solo eso, ellos eventualmente llegarán aquí.

—¿Y como si no les has dicho él lugar? Además confiscaste mi teléfono.

—Ah, sí, sobre eso; probablemente ellos intenten comunicarse con alguno de nosotros, por favor ignoren sus teléfonos y pretendan no haberlos escuchado por el alto sonido de la música. Ya sé que Akashicchi parece el mismo diablo a veces, pero les aseguro que no les hará daño... creo.

—Nos matará y tu serás la primera — Midorima dice.

—¡Y tu el siguiente!

—Esto fue tu idea, tú me arrastraste a ello.

—Eres más fuerte que yo, pudiste haberte zafado pero aún así corriste junto a mi.

Mibuchi parece exhausto de escucharles discutir, así que intenta mantener la paz entre ellos. —Bueno, dejemos de lado las peleas maritales y mejor...

O más bien agrega más leña al fuego.

—¡Jamás me casaría con Midorimacchi! Que aburrido — Kise se cruza de brazos, mientras mira a Midorima con susto.

—¿Quien te ha dicho que yo sí quiero?

—Oh, vamos, por supuesto que quieres, soy preciosa.

—¡Y muy molesta!

—¡No negaste que soy preciosa!

—¡¿Ah?!

—Por favor, chicos — Himuro, la calma en esta gran tormenta, se acerca a Kise y le toma por los hombros para encaminarla hacia uno de los lugares vacíos, de ese modo su guerra con Midorima parece llegar a su fin. Aunque no es realmente una guerra, al menos es así como yo lo veo, parece más bien que ambos suelen llevarse de ese modo, como si se odiaran, pero, comparando el comportamiento de Midorima junto a Kise a el momento en el que estuvo junto a Takao, las cosas son completamente distintas. Aquella vez Midorima ni siquiera se había molestado en responder cada ataque de Takao.

Mi conclusión es que, cuando alguien realmente le desagrada a Midorima, él prefiere ignorarles.

Miro discretamente a Takao. Ella ha desviado el rostro hacia algún lugar en la pared en algún punto de la discusión, parece desinteresada, pero la conozco lo suficiente para saber que está irritada, solo que no logro comprender el por qué.

—Ahora por qué no nos explicas qué están tramando exactamente — Himuro dice una vez consigue que Kise y Midorima se siente lejos uno del otro. Ella es tan tranquila que por un momento logra calmar los rápidos latidos de mi corazón también.

—Sí, ¿Por qué mi pequeña Kou no está contigo? — Mibuchi se lleva una mano al pecho exageradamente, como una verdadera madre mortificada.

—Probablemente está teniendo una cita ahora — Kise suspira.

—¿Cita? — Himuro pregunta.

—¡Sip! Tal vez no lo sepas porque recién llegas, Himuro-chan, pero déjame informarte que ella y Akashicchi están saliendo... solo que ellos aún no lo saben — Kise susurra al final, insegura.

—Ya veo— Himuro dice.

—¡Ché, ché, ché! — Una de las chicas del club femenino irrumpe —. Pensé que salía con Kuroko.

Y entonces todos están mirándome con cuestionamiento.

Hay un montón de sensaciones extrañas intentando salir a flote, me hacen sentir mareada y cansada, muy cansada. Una parte de mí desea que eso fuese cierto, que Akashi y yo realmente estemos en _ese tipo de relación_ , pero mi yo real sabe que eso no sucederá jamás, que mis sentimientos por Akashi son algo platónico que eventualmente dejará de existir, que un día me despertaré y al mirar a Akashi mi corazón dejará de latir como si quisiera escapar de mi pecho, que él y yo solo somos amigos y que yo puedo, realmente puedo enamorarme libremente de alguien más.

—No estamos saliendo — les repito. Mi boca sabe amarga y atribuyo ese hecho a la limonada que he bebido antes.

Takao chista los labios mucho más molesta que antes y me mira con desaprobación. Pero yo la ignoro.

Aún así en la sala queda una sensación incómoda en todos, que solo es rota cuando mi teléfono suena.

—Es Furihata — digo al tomarlo de mi maletín.

—¡No respondas! — la mayoría grita en coro y yo dudo.

Furihata es mi mejor amiga y como mi mejor amiga conozco cada uno de sus miedos e inseguridades, sé que a ella le frustran las multitudes, que le pone de los nervios tener que dar un discurso y que procura no mirar a los ojos nunca a nadie que no conozca porque le hace sentir avergonzada. También sé que justo ahora ella podría estar preocupada, y que incluso si está con Akashi su ansiedad podría dominarla.

 _Pero está con Akashi_. Una voz susurra en mi cabeza. _Y si está con Akashi ella definidamente estará a salvo, porque Akashi la conoce tan bien como tú y la ama, la ama mucho, y ella le ama de vuelta, así que estará bien, siempre y cuando esté con él._

La idea me deprime sin embargo. El teléfono sigue sonando. Todos me miran en espera de mi decisión. De pronto me siento como si fuese yo quien maneja el destino y estuviese a punto de marcar un punto crucial en el destino de Akashi y Furihata.

Pulso el botón de aceptar llamada y casi puedo ver como algunas de las personas aquí presentes contienen el aliento.

—¡Kuroko! — la voz de Furihata suena aliviada, lo que hace evidente que no me he equivocado, ella estaba preocupada — ¿Está Kise contigo? ¿Y Midorima-san? Ellos estaban con nosotros hasta hace unos minutos pero luego nos detuvimos en un semáforo y cuando di vuelta para hablar con Kise me di cuenta que ella ya no estaba, intentamos marcarle a ella o a Midorima-san pero ninguno ha respondido y pensé que...

—Sempai, respira por favor — irrumpo sonriendo, maravillada un poco con la habilidad que ésta chica tiene para hablar rápido.

—Oh, lo siento — le escucho inhalar, y puedo imaginar lo apenada que se siente —. ¿Están ahí entonces?

Cuando mi mirada se mueve hacia Kise le encuentro mirándome con la misma altanería de siempre; parece molesta, quizá por no haber hecho caso alguno a su pedido. Me preocupa que los demás piensen lo mismo, no obstante cuando miro a Mibuchi, él solo me regresa una sonrisa, animándome a continuar.

—Sí, ellos están aquí. Acaban de llegar en realidad y parecen preocupados por haberles perdido también; no se han percatado del momento en que se han separado — miento, intentando cubrirles un poco la espalda.

—Bueno, es un alivio saber que están ahí. Sin embargo Akashi-san y yo no tenemos idea de cómo llegar, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de preguntar el nombre del lugar a Kise, tal vez con eso podríamos arreglárnoslas. Por ahora estamos esperando en una cafetería en el centro de Tokio.

Sin pretenderlo imagino a ambos compartiendo una mesa, bebiendo café frío y compartiendo miradas soslayadas llenas de vergüenza y afecto. A Akashi intentando calmar los pensamientos erráticos de mi mejor amiga, y a mi mejor amiga dejándose consolar por Akashi. Y por primera vez me vuelvo consciente de que en realidad ellos tienen escrito en su historia muchos más momentos a solas de los que yo alguna vez me llegaré a enterar... o tener. Porque otra cosa cierta aquí es que Akashi y yo somos amigos de infancia, no mejores amigos, y que el Akashi que digo conocer probablemente sea muy distinto al Akashi al que intento desesperadamente aferrarme ahora. Me doy cuenta, no, más bien, comienzo a aceptarlo. El Akashi de ahora es alguien a quien no conozco del todo y me decepciona darme cuenta de ello poco a poco y a través de sus nuevos amigos.

—¿Kuroko? — la voz de Furihata suena lejana pero es suficiente para regresarme de mis pensamientos sin sentido.

—Sí, lo siento. Te enviaré la ubicación.

—¡Maravilloso!

Cuando cuelgo de inmediato trato de justificar mi acción con la excusa de que no podía dejar a Furihata ponerse ansiosa de la preocupación. Todos parecen comprender y vuelven de inmediato a lo suyo.

Takao toma mi brazo y me inclina un poco hacia ella para susurrarme algo:

—Shin-chan está aquí — afortunadamente la conversación no parece tratarse sobre mi, empero se trata de un tema mucho más mortificante.

—Takao, no.

—Es mi oportunidad.

Ella intenta ponerse de pie pero alcanzo a detenerla por la muñeca y le obligo a permanecer sentada.

—¿Por qué no puedes dejar las cosas como están?

—Porque me hizo sentir insignificante, por eso. A mí nadie me hace sentir de ese modo.

—¿No crees que ahora eres tú quien está siendo tonta? ¿Qué si las cosas no salen como tu lo imaginas?

Takao suspira, exasperada. Cruza sus brazos sobre sus pechos y voltea los ojos un poco antes de responder.

—Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mi. Nada puede salir mal, solo voy a molestarle un poquito.

Después de una última advertencia que Takao ignora, le veo levantarse y caminar con sus caderas pavoneándose hacia donde Midorima está y, como si realmente pretendería agregarlo a su lista de ligues, se ha soltado el cabello y retocado el labial.

—¡Shin-chan! — Grita alzando los brazos, pero _"Shin-chan"_ le ignora monumentalmente pretendiendo no haber escuchado nada y continúa su charla con Mibuchi.

Takao no se rinde, ni lo hará, no ahora que se ha propuesto molestarle, así que sin ceremonias ni permiso se sienta en medio de ambos, con seguridad, coqueta y astuta.

La mayoría de nuestros acompañantes al igual que yo nos mostramos curiosos ante las interacciones de Takao y Midorima, a quienes no parecen perturbarles nuestras indiscretas miradas.

—Creo que tú y yo no hemos tenido una presentación apropiada; déjame remediar eso. Kazunari Takao, estudiante de primer año, puedes llamarme como mejor te plazca — ella guiña su ojo derecho y Midorima por fin le presta atención.

—Shintaro Midorima. Tercer año. Y no, no puedes llamarme de formas tan confianzudas, para ti soy tú superior — su tono de voz es seco y poco amigable, pero eso solo parece ser un combustible para las intenciones de Takao.

—Entonces... _sempai_ ¿No te gustan los apodos? — Ella pregunta sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada.

—No especialmente, pero suelo regalar ese honor a mis amigos — Midorima dice a punto de ponerse de pie.

La risa de mi amiga suena como miles de cascabeles al viento y Midorima desiste de su idea de dar por terminada la charla. —Hablas como si fueras alguien importante, Shin-chan.

—No tienes idea de quién soy así que no hables como si me conocieras.

—En ese caso deberíamos conocernos, ya sabes, empecemos siendo amigos.

—Mira...

—Takao. Takao es mi apellido — dice ella ante su duda.

—Takao... Estoy aquí porque fui arrastrado a ello e incluso si no ha sido así solo pretendo pasar un buen rato con mis compañeros, no estoy aquí para buscar amigos, tengo unos cuantos y me bastan — dice tajante. Esta vez no hay señal alguna de que vaya a ponerse de pie. Takao sin embargo se muerde el labio inferior y parece dispuesta a ponerse de pie y dar por perdida la batalla, pero en un último instante decide continuar y no darle la satisfacción de ganar una segunda vez a Midorima.

—Pero yo soy alguien especial, nunca en tu vida tendrás una amiga tan especial como yo. No puedes dejar pasar ésta oportunidad — bromea, sin ceder ante sus desplantes.

—¿Qué te hace especial? — Midorima pregunta, una sonrisa entre irónica y divertida intenta dibujarse en su rostro.

—Soy alguien leal. Siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte — enfatiza —. Además soy guapísima.

Midorima se ríe. Una risa amarga e incrédula que no es demasiado larga. Un gesto divertido se queda marcado en su rostro orgulloso.

—¿Te lo ha dicho tu madre?

Al mirar a mi alrededor noto que nadie está dispuesto a intervenir en su nueva lucha. Al menos no como lo hicieron con su discusión con Kise, como si todos entendieran que ésta vez es distinto, que ésta vez la discusión –incluso si lo parece– está fuera de ser una broma.

—Pues sí, mi madre y los chicos con los que he salido. Mis amigos también — responde Takao entre enfadada y feliz.

—¿Amigos como quienes? — la pregunta tiene toda la intención de provocarla, de hacerla enfadar, es como un reto, está diciéndole que nombre a un solo amigo que valga la pena considerar como de fiar.

—Kuroko por supuesto — ella intenta, pero evidentemente yo no soy el tipo de persona que Midorima consideraría tomar en cuenta. Takao lo sabe y parece estar en aprietos porque entre sus muchos amigos no logra dar con alguien que pueda –además de seguirle el juego– ser lo suficientemente interesante como para que Midorima considere su opinión respecto a Takao.

Cuando todo parece perdido para mí amiga la puerta de la cabina es abierta.

Akashi y Furihata llegan y de inmediato Mibuchi corre hacia ésta última para refugiarla entre sus brazos. Akashi no luce molesto ésta vez, no como lo hace cuando algún chico cualquiera osa acercarse a Furihata más de lo considerado socialmente correcto. Quizá porque Mibuchi es alguien _distinto._ Es gay. No es algo que él intente esconder y eso es bueno y está bien, y es seguramente la razón por la cual Akashi aún no arranca a Furihata de sus brazos.

—¡Kou! — Kise se abre paso hasta ella —. Lo siento tanto no me di cuenta en qué momento nos separamos y dejé mi celular en casa y a Midorimacchi se le descargó el suyo, y aunque me preocupe al principio luego pensé que estabas junto a Akashicchi y que seguramente él cuidaría de ti, por qué ha cuidado de ti ¿verdad?

Furihata le da una sonrisa comprensiva. Akashi le mira con intención, muy probablemente consciente de que Kise miente. Kise por él contrario hace un gran esfuerzo por no mirar a Akashi a los ojos.

—Está bien. Akashi-san y yo pasamos un buen rato mientras les buscábamos al final.

—¡Eso es! — Takao grita, sorprendiendo a todos —. Akashi-sempai puede decirte lo leal que soy como amiga ¿no es así?

Por un momento tanto Akashi como Furihata –aún entre los brazos de Mibuchi– lucen confundidos, ajenos totalmente a la discusión anterior. Akashi, como siempre, incluso si no sabe los detalles, parece intuir de qué va la cosa cuando lanza una mirada soslayada a Midorima. Midorima le mira de vuelta, esperando su respuesta, es claro para todos que ésta vez sí que tomará en cuenta las palabras que Akashi diga.

Akashi suspira. Un suspiro de resignación.

—Sí, Takao es una chica muy leal.

Sonrío. Sé que Takao no es completamente del agrado de Akashi, que la única razón quizá por la que ambos se conocen y hablan, es por mi, y sin embargo que Akashi sea capaz de reconocer las virtudes de Takao solo habla de la grandiosa persona que es él.

Midorima acomoda sus gafas, parece renuente aún pero completamente dispuesto. —Bien, parece que puedo considerar tu caso — dice —. El sábado veámonos frente a la estación cercana al instituto a las cinco de la tarde. Debo comprar un libro y tú puedes ayudarme con eso.

La sonrisa satisfecha de Takao parece iluminar la habitación. —¿Es una cita?

—No... es un encuentro de lectura — agrega Midorima antes de ponerse de pie y pedirle a Akashi que le acompañe por algunas bebidas. Furihata recién librándose del mordaz abrazo de Mibuchi se ofrece a acompañarles también.

La música vuelve a sonar y esta vez es Kise quien toma el micrófono. Takao se gira hacia mí y avanza todavía con su sonrisa satisfecha dibujada en su rostro.

—Te dije que nada iría mal — me dice cuando toma su lugar. Y quiero creer en sus palabras porque Takao es una buena chica que también merece haya felicidad en su vida. Así que sonrío.

—Bien.

—Sacarás al molesto de Midorima en una cita, déjame felicitarte — Aomine le dice desde su lugar al otro costado de mi.

—Invítame una bebida y consideraré llevarte a una cita también — Takao bromea, guiñándole un ojo.

Aomine suelta una risa amarga y burlesca, pero acepta invitarle una bebida.

—¿Quieres venir? — me dice.

Lo considero un poco. Una nueva limonada rosa no me vendría mal. Y los piquetes que Takao me da con su codo en mis costillas me dice que no me dejará en paz si digo que no.

—De acuerdo.

Nos ponemos de pie y nos abrimos paso entre las talentosas personas que bromean y cantan como si el fin del mundo estuviera llegando y ellos estuviesen dispuestos a dar lo mejor de sí para que sus últimos minutos de vida sean memorables.

Fuera de la cabina el silencio es agradable y el aire fresco me viene bien después de estar largas horas dentro de una habitación repleta de personas. Aomine me pregunta mientras avanzamos al bar del lugar si Takao y yo somos muy buenas amigas. Yo le cuento sobre aquella vez en mi primer año de secundaria cuando tuve que recibir un castigo no merecido y como llegue a conocerla ahí, le hablo sobre cómo, a pesar de ser demasiado distintas, Takao es alguien fácil de llevar y alguien que me entiende completamente. Tal vez existan cosas que aún desconocemos una de la otra, cosas que aún no somos capaces de compartir, pero eso no significa que no haya confianza entre nosotras, solo no nos hemos dado una verdadera oportunidad para hablar de todo.

Aomine me escucha y, sorprendentemente, es bueno dando consejos. Pueden parecer un poco extraños o bromistas, pero si se busca entre sus palabras es posible hallar algo de razón.

Creo que me llevaré bien con él. Más que con cualquiera. La idea es agradable y hace que mi estomago se sienta como si un ecosistema comenzara a florecer ahí.

Estamos dando vuelta al pasillo para al fin entrar al lugar que funciona como cafetería cuando todo ese ecosistema recién comenzando a formarse empieza a consumirse. Primero escucho la risa de Furihata. Esa risa indiscreta que le forma un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha. Luego he dado vuelta al pasillo al fin y mis pies se niegan a avanzar cuando ven a Akashi sonriendo junto a ella. Una sonrisa que nunca antes he visto. Una risa que me provoca pensar que, si las estrellas tuviesen una, seria definitivamente esa. Una sonrisa que no es para mí. Una sonrisa que solo he conocido porque he estado en el momento indicado. Porque Furihata ha dicho o hecho algo gracioso que le ha llevado a dedicarle esa sonrisa radiante y completamente fuera de todo lo que alguna vez he conocido de Akashi.

—Tu... — la gruesa voz de Aomine me saca un susto. Había olvidado que él se ha mantenido a mi lado todo este tiempo. Volteo a mirarlo al darme cuenta de que para eso ha hecho la pausa en sus palabras —. Puede que me equivoque — él desvía la mirada y se rasca la nuca con vergüenza —, pero estás enamorada de Akashi ¿verdad?

Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa. Un rubor sutil viaja por todo mi cuerpo y colorea mi pálida piel. Y al ver a ésta persona mirándome tan fijamente a los ojos me veo incapaz de negar tal afirmación. Tartamudeo y mis pupilas viajan en todas direcciones en busca de una respuesta. Pero me he quedado sin palabras. No quiero hablar. No quiero emitir sonido alguno. Porque siento que si lo hago diré algo de lo que puedo arrepentirme.

—No tienes que decirlo si no quieres. Pero si quieres ser discreta tal vez no deberías mirarle como si el mundo fuese a consumirse en sus brazos.

—No se lo digas, por favor — encuentro mi voz. Y me alegro de que no sean las palabras que me esfuerzo duramente por desaparecer.

Aomine se encoge de hombros. —No es de mi interés.

Luego avanza hacia la barra y yo tengo que seguirle. El tema parece haber muerto, al menos por ahora.

Inevitablemente nos encontramos con ellos. Akashi me saluda y me ofrece pagar una bebida para mi también, pero por primera vez no soy capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Aomine interviene diciendo que él pagará lo mío y agradezco mentalmente la soga que lanza para salvarme.

Tomo un respiro y me acerco a Furihata. Dejando que los chicos se adelanten y pidan las bebidas, Furihata y yo tomamos asiento en la mesa más cercana.

—La abuela ha preguntado por ti — le digo intentado abordar un tema distinto para no tener que pensar en lo que ha dicho Aomine.

Ella se exalta en emoción al escucharme nombrar a la abuela. Comienza a preguntar cómo ha estado y si ha seguido haciendo postres a pesar de que ella no ha podido ir el último mes.

La abuela, a pesar de cómo pueda sonar, no es como cualquier otra abuela. Me refiero a que no es la clase de mujer de cabellos canosos y que teje chambras. La abuela tiene un poco más de cincuenta años, se tiñe el cabello de rojo y bebe una copa del vino al día. Siempre está arreglada y maquillada. Le gustan las joyas e ir de compras. Furihata y ella se llevan bastante bien, en parte porque la abuela es una gran cocinera y alguna vez Furihata pidió su ayuda. Crearon sin pensarlo una costumbre en la que cada tarde del último par de años Furihata iba a mi casa para cocinar postres con ella, intentaron enseñarme alguna vez, pero el resultado fue decepcionante.

—He estado ocupada con el inicio de clases, ya sabes, pero si no es un problema puedo ir este fin de semana.

—En mi casa siempre eres bienvenida, y mi abuela se niega a hacer gelatina de vainilla si no estás ahí así que sí, ven por favor.

Furihata se ríe ante mi pequeño drama, pero confirma de nuevo que este fin de semana estará ahí. Me alegra. Sinceramente. Ha sido tiempo desde la última vez que hicimos algo como mejores amigas.

Los chicos llegan a nosotros y nos dan nuestras bebidas. Nos encaminamos en un silencio cómodo de regreso con los demás. En el estrecho pasillo que dirige hacia las cabinas me quedo junto a Aomine quien me mira solo una vez antes de señalar con su barbilla hacia el frente. Señala a Akashi quien se mantiene junto a Furihata aún. Con mis emociones estables soy capaz de sonreír a Aomine y negar con mi cabeza.

Quiero hacerle saber que no me importa.

De verdad que sí.

Pero mi pecho duele. Duele mucho.


	7. Séptimo latido

**.**

* * *

 **|Séptimo latido|**

Furihata viene el fin de semana como lo ha prometido. Mi abuela es quien sale a recibirla antes de que yo tenga la oportunidad de bajar de mi habitación y hacerlo. Hace un comentario discreto y acertado sobre el corte de cabello de mi amiga y lo mucho que le queda, luego le ofrece pasar al comedor a tomar el desayuno junto a nosotras.

Nos saludamos con una sonrisa y caminamos juntas tras la abuela mientras ella me muestra los libros que ha conseguido el último mes y que está dispuesta a dejarme leer. Hay una gran variedad de libros desde el más clásico hasta el más moderno. Furihata me dice qué tal vez una vez que lea alguno de ellos podremos intercambiar impresiones, así como lo hacemos siempre. Ella se emociona demasiado cuando me habla sobre lo mucho que le obsesiona John Katzenbach últimamente; es un escritor estadounidense al que en realidad no he leído más allá de _"Él psicoanalista"_ , un thriller bastante intrigante y entretenido que se llevó una de mis mejores puntuaciones.

—Entonces tal vez leeré algún otro libro suyo — le digo a Furihata quien hasta ahora, según sus palabras, ha leído un tercer libro de este mismo autor y espera ir pronto por el cuarto. Es otra cosa que la caracteriza, supongo, cuando algo la obsesiona, la obsesiona de gran manera, hasta el punto en que casi parece consumir su existencia. Lo mismo le sucede con un grupo de música al que no le he dado la oportunidad sinceramente, pero que a ella le vuelven loca de una forma divertida. Es algo así como una _fangirl_ solo que ella aún no lo admite.

—Me alegra escuchar eso porque entre los libros que te dejaré están un par de ese autor.

—Gracias de nuevo, me aseguraré de devolverlos.

—No hay problema, toma tu tiempo. A cambio revisaré tu biblioteca y me llevaré algunos.

Mí biblioteca no es tan grande. Es apenas un librero de un metro y medio que mi madre me regaló hace ya un tiempo. En el guardo libros de todo tipo, escolares, infantiles, recetarios, revistas, y si, mis propias obsesiones. No tengo un autor favorito, aunque cuando conocí a Furihata y nuestro gusto por la lectura nos llevó a coincidir estaba terriblemente obsesionada con Ryūnosuke Akutagawa y sus cuentos. Ahora estoy leyendo _"Un grito de amor desde el centro del mundo"_ de Kyoichi Katayama. Es una historia preciosa. Que me está marcando de algún modo. Habla sobre el amor y como el amar a alguien significa pensar en el otro antes que en uno mismo. En su felicidad. En su bienestar.

Estoy a mitad de la historia y me niego rotundamente a saber cómo termina antes de tiempo, por más que mi abuela insista en qué hay una película sobre ésta historia.

—Nos has tenido muy abandonadas, Furihata — mi abuela le dice mientras toma los utensilios que ocupará para preparar el desayuno. No es un reproche. Al menos no suena como tal.

Furihata se adelanta un par de pasos y se ofrece a ayudar. Yo decido quedarme a distancia ya que de otro modo esto podría terminar en desastre. Me siento en la isla de la cocina a esperar.

—Lo sé y lo siento, pero es mi último año y realmente estoy esforzándome por dar lo mejor.

—Furihata-sempai planea ir a la universidad — comento yo, agregando el honorífico a consciencia de que a ella no le gusta que le trate como mi superior. Algo que se refleja en la mirada indiscreta y severa que me da.

La abuela sonríe en comprensión a la vez que toma la mano izquierda de Furihata entre las suyas.

—Me alegro por ti pequeña — Furihata sonríe enternecida, completamente agradecida con el cariño que mi abuela le brinda. Yo sonrío desde mi lugar contenta por el cariño que estas dos personas tan importantes para mí comparten. —Eso significa que ya has pensado en tus opciones — la abuela agrega después de soltarla.

—¿Aún piensas estudiar algo enfocado a la literatura? — pregunto recordando que ese fue uno de los primeros temas que llegamos a tocar al empezar a conocernos.

Furihata me mira con una sonrisa, contenta con el hecho de que aún recuerdo eso. Asiente con energía. —Planeo estudiar letras.

—Oh, cariño, eso está bien, con lo mucho que tú y mi Tetsuya se la pasan sumergidas leyendo no me imaginaba verte estudiando otra cosa; no que no seas capaz, sino más bien porque creo que eso es algo que realmente te hará feliz.

—Sí, yo pienso lo mismo.

—¿Has elegido ya la universidad a la que irás?

Furihata vuelve a mirarme después de escuchar la nueva pregunta que hace la abuela. Esta vez su mirada es melancólica y sentida. Y lo entiendo. Sé lo que significa que ella me mire de esa forma. Nos separaremos. Ella ha elegido una universidad fuera de Tokyo y sus constantes visitas a mi casa para aprender de la abuela o para intercambiar el punto de vista de alguna nueva lectura ya no serán recurrentes. Me pone triste pensarlo, pero lo entiendo. Siempre he sabido que en algún punto nuestros caminos se separarían, lo que no tendría por qué significar que no puedan volver a encontrarse.

Sonrío para hacerle saber lo que pienso.

Y ella sonríe también, agradecida.

—Sí, pero prefiero no hablar de ello hasta que sea un hecho.

—Entiendo.

Cuando la abuela sonríe pienso en que a ella también le dolerá ver a Furihata partir cuando llegue el momento, porque Furihata y ella han creado un lazo importante y fuerte que no podría ser reemplazado con nada ni nadie, ni siquiera conmigo. Y no lo digo de mala manera. La abuela me quiere también y me estima demasiado, tanto como yo a ella, pero la diferencia entre Furihata y yo es que la abuela ve en mí amiga una amiga suya también. Y un amigo nunca es fácil de reemplazar. Además, Furihata le trae recuerdos muy preciados para ella.

—Pero... — Furihata vuelve a hablar —, antes de que la Universidad sea un hecho, y antes de que ese hecho suceda, quiero pedirle un favor.

—¿Tiene que ver con la cocina?

Furihata se avergüenza por ser tan obvia. Mi abuela suelta una risa ante ello, pero le anima a continuar y decir lo que tiene que decir.

—Últimamente he estado probando la cocina tradicional, mi fuerte son los postres, pero siempre he tenido problemas con los platillos cotidianos y, sinceramente, me gustaría aprender. He estado practicando, mi padre ha intentando enseñarme tanto como puede, pero él tiene sus propias obligaciones y...

Mi abuela coloca una de sus manos en los hombros de Furihata para detener sus palabras y pedirle que respire. En mi lugar suelto una risa discreta, y decido que esta también puede ser mi oportunidad.

—Yo también quisiera aprender — lo que sorprende a ambas, a mi abuela más que a nadie consciente de mi renuencia a aprender las muchas veces que se ofreció a enseñarme. Aún así parece contenta con la idea de hacerlo.

A la abuela siempre le ha gustado cocinar. Cuando era joven, antes de conocer a mi abuelo, ella habría trabajado en un restaurante de gran fama mundial; aprendió de grandes chefs e incluso fue invitada a estudiar con ellos en países al otro lado del mundo. Pero las cosas nunca salen como las planeas. Ella se enamoró de un joven hombre con el que decidió emprender un nuevo sueño. Ambos decidieron abrir su propio restaurante de comida tradicional que con el tiempo adquirió una pequeña fama entre los vecinos. Muchas veces, cuando hablaba de aquel pasado brillante, las personas daban por hecho que ella había renunciado a aquel sueño gracias a su _tonto_ enamoramiento y su temprano embarazo, ella siempre se reía, tan estruendosa y enérgicamente, a continuación corregía las ideas incorrectas para decir: _—Los sueños se transforman a través del tiempo, lo que hoy es un hecho mañana podría no serlo, y no puedes decir con certeza que aquello que quieres hoy en día seguirás deseándolo el mes que viene. Yo no abandoné mi sueño. Esto es en realidad todo lo que quería._ Ella estaba complacida y feliz. Incluso ahora, a pesar de la muerte del abuelo y que aquella niña a la que había criado con devoción y cuidado y soñado con transmitir sus conocimientos, se fuera de casa hace ya algunos años dejando tras ella una hija con una nula experiencia en la cocina.

La abuela siempre había dicho que estaba bien siendo quien era, y que no tenía que presionarme a complacerla. Continuó y continúa con su trabajo en su restaurante, pero no fue hasta que Furihata entró a nuestras vidas, a _su_ vida, que ella pareció volver a brillar como siempre lo hacía.

Por eso sé que le dolerá cuando Furihata tenga que irse. Y sé porque parece tan dichosa al escucharme decir que yo también quiero aprender. Porque le estamos regresando una parte de ella demasiado importante.

—¿Así que es así? — ella nos mira con sus ojos aún nublados por la sorpresa —. Por mí no hay ningún problema, pero ahora que estas dos señoritas frente a mí han decidido aprender a cocinar, me intriga saber la razón.

Su insinuante y pícara mirada solo da a entender una cosa. Ella cree que estamos haciendo esto por un chico.

—Así que ese es mi precio. Déjenme escuchar quien es el ingrato que ha enamorado a estas chicas tan guapas.

—Abuela...

—¡Chí! — ella me calla de inmediato apuntando en mi dirección con un cucharón —. _Akiko_ — corrijo, ya que ella no es muy fan de que la llame abuela —, no deberías sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas.

—Conclusiones apresuradas, dices. Te recuerdo que fui joven también y conozco las inquietudes que surgen a su edad. Y mi corazón, mi sabio corazón, me dice que no estoy equivocada.

Ruedo los ojos y dejo caer mi cuerpo sobre la isla de la cocina con dramatismo. Escucho a Furihata reírse. Y esa única acción me recuerda que Akashi ha estado recibiendo bentos de mi mejor amiga recientemente según entiendo.

—Supongo que tiene razón — me enderezo con energía al escucharla hablar, consciente de que aquí viene su confesión y no sé si estoy preparada para escucharla. Mi corazón late con fuerza y siento toda una revolución en mi interior a causa de los nervios. — Mi padre ha estado ayudándome hasta ahora pero tiene un caso muy importante en manos y no podrá hacerlo por un tiempo, y mi madre, bueno, ella es un desastre en la cocina.

Siempre he entendido a la madre de Furihata por esa razón. Ella es una buena persona, demasiado amable y sincera, es una gran florista, pero un verdadero desastre en la cocina. Es el padre de Furihata quien realiza tan complicada labor y quien ha enseñado a Furihata todo lo que sabe. Es algo que nadie esperaría, sinceramente, siendo que el padre de Furihata, a pesar de ser amable y cariñoso, también es alguien sujeto a su profesión, severo y astuto, alguien que cuando es necesario es estricto y exigente.

—¿Y bien? — la abuela inquiere, mientras calcula la porción correcta de agua en el arroz.

Furihata toma asiento a mi lado mientras suspira.

—Bueno, él es una persona bastante complicada, aunque no de malas maneras, me refiero a que en sí mismo él es alguien que podría definirse de tantas formas que no sabrías cual es la correcta y que, incluso él mismo falla en su respuesta, tanto así que a pesar de que no lo parezca es alguien que duda fácilmente de las decisiones que parecen sencillas. Él podría traer la paz mundial si lo quisiera, pero a su vez dudaría entre sí su color favorito es blanco o negro solo porque quizá alguno de ellos no encaje con lo que él es. O quien supone debe ser.

Las palabras de Furihata me hacen pensar en todas esas cosas que Akashi siempre pareció querer pero nunca obtener, a pesar de que todo el mundo daba por hecho (y aún lo hacen) que no importase qué fuese él lo obtendría. Nunca ha sido así. Akashi siempre ha tenido lo que necesita, lo que alguien con su poder e importancia debería tener, más no aquello que al ha querido.

Nunca lo vi por mi misma, pero un tiempo atrás Akashi me contó que al menos parte de su infancia había llegado a conocer aquella felicidad. Al menos antes de que su madre muriera. Eso fue la razón que nos acercó en primer lugar: la muerte de un ser demasiado querido.

Conocí a Akashi cuando yo tenía seis años, un par de días después de que mi madre y yo decidiéramos mudarnos con la abuela después de la muerte accidental de mi padre. Habíamos cambiado de ciudad, mamá había conseguido un empleo y yo tenía que entrar a una nueva escuela donde no conocería a absolutamente nadie. La idea no me entusiasmaba en lo absoluto, pero a pesar de ello luché para no causar problemas a mi madre y callé.

Durante algunos meses las cosas realmente parecieron ir bien. Hice amigos y aumenté mis notas. No molestaba a mi madre si no era necesario y procuraba ayudarla tanto como podía.

Pero un día ella se fue. Sin mirar atrás. Sin decir adiós.

No lo entendí al principio, a mi también me dolía la muerte de mi padre, pero intentaba ser fuerte, y creía que si estábamos juntas podríamos superar cualquier clase de dolor y problema. Así que verla marchar fue un verdadero shock. Creí que yo no era suficiente. Al menos no para ella.

Fue ahí cuando Akashi apareció en mi vida.

Estudiaba un par de cursos más adelante, también era el delegado de su clase en ese entonces, y me había pillado saltándome algunas clases en más de una ocasión. Antes de levantar un reporte o llevar mi caso con algún profesor, él habló conmigo.

Recuerdo haber llorado y gritado. Desahogado todo aquello que llevaba guardado desde hace tanto. Y entonces Akashi me había hablado de su madre y cuán importante había sido para él.

 _—_ _Pero el mundo no se detiene, ni se vuelve más gris, y solo depende de ti seguir adelante o estancarte._

Palabras bastante altaneras para un chico de ocho años en mi opinión. Pero cumplieron su cometido. Decidí que no iba a dejarme llevar por los problemas, y que iba a demostrarle a todos de lo que era capaz. Comencé a rondar a Akashi y él tomó un rol de hermano mayor sobre mí también. Con el tiempo nos volvimos cercanos hasta el punto en el que él llegó a visitar alguna vez mi casa, aunque yo nunca visité la suya.

En algún punto del camino mis sentimientos hacia él comenzaron a mutar a esta forma extraña que me hace sentir insegura todo el tiempo. No me percaté de ello hasta su último año como estudiante de secundaria, cuando tendríamos que separarnos de nuevo y él había dicho que ya no podría pasar su tiempo libre conmigo debido a sus nuevas responsabilidades. Probablemente no nos veríamos durante semanas. Así, había decidido que su graduación sería el día en que le diría todo eso que había estado sintiendo últimamente, pero al final no había podido hacer nada más allá de lamentarme y llorar por mi propia impotencia.

No había decidido estudiar en la misma preparatoria que él. Eso puedo jurarlo. Pero lo cierto es que Takao tiene razón, esa decisión fue un impulso de mi corazón cuando comencé a darme cuenta que los sentimientos de Akashi hacia Furihata comenzaban a ser recíprocos. Más o menos a mitad de mi tercer año.

Conocí a Furihata en aquellas clases particulares de inglés de las que he hablado antes. Cerca de su tercer año de secundaria ella comentó que estudiaría en la preparatoria Teiko, preparatoria que, coincidentemente, Akashi había elegido también. Ellos no se conocían, no había razón para ello siendo que Furihata asistía a una secundaria femenina al otro lado de Tokyo. Pero al saber que dos personas tan importantes para mí coincidieran en algún punto en su vida decidí que debían conocerse.

Las primeras reuniones fueron incómodas. Akashi en realidad era amable con ella, pero no parecía verdaderamente dispuesto a socializar con Furihata más de la cuenta, a pesar de que ella estaba a favor de ello.

Al entrar a preparatoria y coincidir una vez más Furihata llegó a contarme que Akashi y ella habían quedado en la misma clase, pero que en realidad Akashi era demasiado distante y frío y no parecía tener un verdadero interés en hacer amigos. Furihata en cambio quería llevarse bien con todos, como un intento de lucha consigo misma y contra su inseguridad a la hora de conocer nuevas personas. Comenzó a cocinar sus postres y solía llevarlos con ella. Ella era especialmente insistente con Akashi, aunque él siempre parecía renuente con ella. Durante ese primer año ellos no parecieron volverse cercanos, pero sí parecieron comenzar a florecer los sentimientos de amor de Furihata hacia Akashi. No me preocupe, ni me sentí celosa. Supuse que eso era algo normal y que eventualmente sucedería, tomando en cuenta lo insistente que era Furihata con la idea de volverse cercana a Akashi. Y por lo que podía ver en Akashi, cada vez que mencionaba el tema, él no parecía albergar los mismos sentimientos hacia ella.

En su segundo año Furihata me sorprendió diciéndome que sería la manager del club de basquetbol, y un par de meses después con lo mucho que se esforzó estudiando para aumentar sus notas, al parecer totalmente convencida en ser parte del consejo estudiantil. Fue a mitad de ese segundo año cuando comencé a volverme insegura sobre mis propios sentimientos, al ver la sonrisa discreta de Akashi al mencionar solo por casualidad que Furihata amaría un libro que había encontrado sin querer entre las estanterías de la librería que visitábamos.

 _—_ _Furihata es una verdadera amante de los libros ¿no es así?_

Aunque parecía una observación y no debía ser algo demasiado importante, lo cierto era que esas palabras albergaban muchas más cosas de las que alguna vez Akashi admitiría. Pude verlo en sus ojos. Había comenzado a enamorarse de Furihata.

No fui realmente consciente de que tan cercanos se habían vuelto hasta meses atrás, al entrar a la misma preparatoria que ellos. No solo estaban los rumores, también estaban los hechos. Desde el principio he podido ver el trato especial –pero inconsciente– que él mantiene sobre ella, la forma en que le protege y como crea las oportunidades para pasar mucho más tiempo a su lado.

Eventualmente me convencí de que debía rendirme. Incluso si mi corazón dice lo contrario.

—Y bueno en realidad esto no es más que otro capricho mío. En parte porque realmente quiero aprender y sí, por el chico que me gusta.

La sinceridad con la que Furihata habla provoca en mí un montón de inseguridades que no me agradan en lo absoluto. Quisiera ser capaz de decir las cosas tan fácilmente también.

—¿Y? ¿Quién es ese sin vergüenza? — la abuela pregunta en broma y yo tengo que bajar la mirada hacia mis manos, hacia cualquier parte para no hacer evidente la incomodidad que la siguiente confesión me hará sentir. Si hay una razón por la cual jamás enfrente directamente los sentimientos de Furihata fue porque no sé si estoy lista para escuchar su respuesta, incluso si ya lo sé.

—Seijūrō Akashi — su nombre suena como un hechizo cuando lo dice. Sonrío amargamente.

—¡Ah! Seijūrō, ¿el amigo de mi Tetsuya?

—Es un poco vergonzoso tener que repetirlo — al mirarla veo como intenta ocultar su vergüenza pretendiendo colocar un mechón rebelde de cabellos tras su oreja.

—Jamás lo mencionaste — digo, y me sorprendo a mí misma al ser capaz de ocultar mi malestar tan valientemente.

Furihata gira a verme con la sorpresa apenas tiñendo su mirada. Sus ojos castaños reflejan un brillo dorado que se crea gracias a la luz de la mañana que entra por la ventana.

—No es que quisiera mantenerlo en secreto, pero era un poco difícil decirlo cuando las cosas no se dieron tan bien en un principio.

—¿A que te refieres?

Furihata suspira antes de traer a su memoria algún recuerdo.

—Me declaré a Akashi-san al final de nuestro primer año.

Durante un momento me esfuerzo monumentalmente por no mostrar la sorpresa que su confesión causa. E intento también controlar los estridentes latidos de mi corazón. Furihata se ha confesado a Akashi. Furihata se ha confesado a Akashi. Akashi sabe de los sentimientos de Furihata. Pero ellos no están saliendo. Eso es todo en lo que puedo pensar. Es inevitable. Mi cabeza se llena de un montón de imágenes, situaciones y razones para que las cosas sean como son.

—¡Ah! P-Pero el dijo que tenía que convertirme en la mejor en algo para al menos considerar su respuesta.

Esa, entonces, debe ser razón por la cual Furihata de pronto comenzó a interesarse en mejorar en muchos aspectos.

—¿No es eso muy duro? — la abuela pregunta.

Furihata niega. —No negaré que al principio realmente hice las cosas para llamar su atención, subir mis notas, volverme la manager del club de básquetbol, cocinar; pero con el tiempo me descubrí haciendo todo eso por mi misma, porque es algo que sinceramente me gusta. En cuanto a mi confesión, Akashi-san aún no me ha dado una respuesta y comienzo a creer que lo ha olvidado. Pero no quiero rendirme tampoco, al menos quiero ser capaz de escucharlo de frente, sea lo que sea que tenga que decir.

—Eso es muy valiente, sempai — lo digo con la intención de animar a Furihata, sí, pero también me hago un pequeño reproche ante mis propios miedos. Ante mi imposibilidad de aceptar algo que se que está ahí creciendo como una bola de nieve que no deja de rodar y que un día tendrá que explotar.

La conversación sigue. Yo logro recuperar la compostura y ser capaz de hablar a Furihata como una mejor amiga lo haría. La abuela la anima también y le dice que ella es una persona valiosa, y que si Akashi no es capaz de ver aquello, estará dejando pasar una gran oportunidad.

Y, a pesar de todo, yo creo lo mismo.

•

El lunes por la mañana la luz del sol me da directo en la cara y es quien me despierta y me hace arrepentirme de no haber cerrado las cortinas bajo la excusa del intenso calor la noche anterior.

Camino hasta el baño en pros de alistarme para una nueva semana de clases. Mi cabello vuelve a ser un desastre como cada día así que es lo último que decido arreglar a través del ritual de aseo que me he creado.

Abajo la abuela tiene listos mi desayuno y el par de bentos que yo misma ayude a hacer en mis lecciones básicas, muy básicas, de cocina. Probablemente no tendrán un gran sabor, y con seguridad no tienen la decencia de una profesional, pero al menos me he esforzado en hacerlos y no creo que el resultado sea tan malo.

—Esfuérzate — la abuela dice.

Un bento es mío. El segundo es para la persona que me gusta, aunque no he sido capaz de confesar quien es en realidad. No después de haber escuchado a Furihata. Al final el nombre de _Aomine_ se había deslizado de mis labios con facilidad y sin duda, al ser el único nombre que conservaba en mi memoria al momento. Pero quiero intentar entregar uno de ellos a Akashi. Al menos una vez.

—Me voy — me despido.

La abuela grita sus buenos deseos y ahí fuera, esperando como cada día, esta Akashi, mirándome tan directamente que mis piernas son capaces de sentirse como gelatina.

—Buenos días — él saluda.

—Buenos días — yo respondo.

Emprendemos la marcha hacia el instituto. El calor de la primavera es suave como el polen que cubre el aire y se cuela en mi nariz provocándome incomodidad. A nuestro alrededor más y más niños, adultos y jóvenes se nos unen cada uno marchando hacia su destino. Entre risas y platicas ajenas las mañanas del lunes se sienten animadas y marcadas como un verdadero inicio para algo nuevo.

Llegamos a una intersección que me conozco bien. Me detengo firmemente mirando hacia la derecha, más allá a un par de cuadras está la floristería hogar de una mujer risueña y un hombre encantador, que adoran con devoción a su hija menor.

—¿Sucede algo, Tetsuya? — Akashi posa su mano alrededor de mi brazo, incitándome a mirarle, pero me niego a hacerlo.

Pienso en lo que sé ahora.

Akashi sabe los sentimientos de Furihata. Al menos los sentimientos de la Furihata de primer año, pero a través del tiempo él no ha sido capaz de darle una respuesta por razones que aún desconozco. Y sin embargo puedo ver lo mucho que la ama.

—He quedado en recoger a alguien — le digo, aunque no sea verdad sé que Furihata no me delatará.

—¿De verdad? — Akashi pregunta cuando comienzo a avanzar en dirección del lugar, él me sigue de cerca —. Alguna vez, si recuerdo bien, y no hay duda alguna de que no lo haga, recuerdo haberte escuchado decir que era demasiado para ti esperar por alguien, cuando difícilmente eres capaz de levantarte a tiempo para llegar a tus clases.

—Akashi-kun por favor deja de avergonzarme — respondo, en broma.

Él no se ríe pero sin duda hay una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Llegamos al lugar y por la reacción tan indiferente de Akashi intuyo que él nunca antes ha venido a la casa de Furihata. Lo que crea una nueva duda sobre dónde es que llevan acabo sus secciones de estudio.

La floristería está abierta. Algunos cubos de flores que están afuera parecen recién regados, desprendiendo un olor perfumado que me saca un estornudo. Justo en ese instante la puerta de cristal es abierta y una mujer delgada, apenas unos centímetros más alta que yo, de cabellos negros y ojos dorados, aparece frente a nosotros con una regadera en manos. Volteo a ver a Akashi y me doy cuenta que él ha reconocido en ella el rostro dulce y amable que sin duda ha heredado Furihata.

—Oh, Tetsuya, cariño, Kouki no dijo que vendrías.

—Probablemente lo olvido.

—Sí, seguramente, con lo torpe que suele ser — ella se ríe y puedo sentir como el cuerpo de Akashi a mi lado se tensa. Al mirarlo puedo verlo nervioso, aunque se esfuerza mucho por no parecerlo, lo que es casi gracioso.

—Traje a un amigo conmigo, Seijūrō Akashi.

Solo entonces Akashi parece recobrar la compostura y, como un caballero digno del siglo XX, se presenta a la madre de Furihata, quien sin duda alguna parece no ser la primera vez que escucha hablar de él, lo que tampoco se molesta en ocultar.

—Kyoko Furihata, pero por favor, solo llámame Kyoko. Nuestra pequeña Kouki ha hablado mucho sobre ti, tanto que me alegro por fin de conocerte. Pero, pasen, por favor, ella no debe tardar en bajar.

Kyoko nos abre las puertas y nos permite pasar antes de que ella lo haga. Dentro el lugar parece un verdadero jardín, con el piso de piedra y jardineras por aquí y por allá, junto al mostrador de madera y el par de mesas de metal con un arreglo floral al centro. Es como una eterna primavera.

—Esperen un momento, les traeré algo de beber mientras esperan.

Luego ella desaparece por la puerta qué hay tras el mostrado.

—No dijiste que vendríamos a casa de Furihata.

—Dije que vendríamos a recoger a alguien.

—Sí, bien, me hubiese gustado conocer a la madre de Furihata bajo circunstancias menos sorpresivas, y al menos haberle obsequiado algo.

Sonrío. Sintiendo la necesidad de jugar un poco con él. —¿Así? ¿Qué clase de circunstancias son esas?

La insinuación en mis palabras provocan un apenas visible rubor en sus mejillas. De inmediato Akashi desvía el rostro lejos de mí hacia la calle. Tengo ganas de reírme pero me contengo.

Kyoko vuelve con una bandeja llena de galletas y un par de tazas con té verde, el favorito de Furihata.

—Hace un tiempo que no te veía, Tetsuya.

—Ha sido un poco difícil coincidir estos meses.

—Entiendo, con Kouki en su tercer año y tu recién empezando las cosas deben ser complicadas.

—Ah, pero ahora estaremos juntas en el club de baloncesto, estoy intentando relevarla del puesto de manager.

Kyoko se sienta en la mesa junto a nosotros, ahora mucho más interesada en los temas a los que se desvía la platica.

—Eso me alegra. Kouki llegó a comentar que no había logrado encontrar una verdadera interesada en el puesto, si entiendes a lo que me refiero — ella guiña un ojo y yo asiento.

—Querida, ¿donde está...? — y a continuación el padre de Furihata.

En un traje negro que parece terriblemente costoso y el cabello castaño perfectamente peinado, aparece el abogado despiadado que ha resuelto casos importantes alrededor de Japón y que además es la mente maestra tras todo lo que Furihata sabe sobre postres, tanto así que me atrevo a decir sin fallar que las galletas que probamos ahora son cosa suya.

—Cariño es Tetsuya y _Seijūrō Akashi_ —por la forma en que Kyoko menciona el nombre de Akashi entiendo que el padre de Furihata también sabe quien es este chico y lo que significa para Furihata. También me lo dice la forma interesada y analítica con la que le mira.

—Es un placer, Furihata-san — Akashi se pone de pie y es él quien se acerca hacia el padre de Furihata quien continua analizándole de pies a cabeza —. Mi nombre, como lo ha mencionado su esposa antes, es Seijūrō Akashi y soy...

—El heredero del grupo Akashi, lo sé. Eiji Furihata, el padre de Kouki.

La dureza con la que Eiji habla es digna de intimidar a cualquiera. Pero conozco a Akashi lo suficiente para saber que él no se inmutará en lo absoluto y que al contrario, sí este hombre no fuera el padre de Furihata, le mostraría en un segundo que su lugar es muy inferior al suyo y que debería de respetarle por ello.

—... Compañero de clases de Furihata — corrige educadamente, a su vez hace una reverencia muy digna.

—También lo se — la voz de Eiji se vuelve mucho menos demandante y esta vez es él quien se inclina ligeramente ante Akashi —. Gracias por cuidar de ella y por ayudarla a mejorar de muchas formas.

La tensión se desvanece en segundos y Eiji termina por preguntar lo que en un principio necesitaba. Es ahí cuando Furihata entra. Y la sorpresa al vernos ahí es digna de fotografiar, pero no tengo tiempo para bromear cuando antes he mentido sobre Furihata sabiendo que vendría.

—Has tardado, Furihata-sempai — me apresuro a decir y hago un pequeño gesto para que ella entienda que debe seguir mis intenciones.

—S-sí, lo siento. Me he retrasado un poco — responde intentando no mostrar su confusión.

—Debiste avisarnos que tus amigos vendrían — le reprende su madre.

—Lo olvide.

Kyoko sonríe y la apresura a tomar sus cosas para poder partir. Su padre besa su frente antes de despedirse. Nos da una última mirada y un par de palabras agradecidas también.

No lo he notado antes, pero puedo ver como Akashi suelta el aire que había estado reteniendo.

—Bien, podemos irnos — Furihata se une a nosotros con un rostro animado y entusiasta.

Kyoko nos da un pequeño ramo de bolsillo con orquídeas de plástico, al parecer deseándonos suerte.

Mientras caminamos hacia la escuela Furihata y yo nos atrasamos un par de pasos y entonces ella me lanza una mirada interrogativa que yo solo respondo con un encogimiento de hombros y un pequeño empujón de su cuerpo hacia enfrente. Tomada por sorpresa ella trastrabillea un poco antes de chocar contra la espalda de Akashi.

—¡Perdón! — ella casi grita y se separa de él a una velocidad alarmante, su rostro colorado y sus gestos nerviosos.

Akashi sonríe acercándose a ella. —¿Estas bien? — él pregunta mientras sin permiso alguno toma el bolso de Furihata para llevarlo en su lugar y yo decido que esa es mi señal para desaparecer.

Me atraso un par de pasos y lo último que veo es a Furihata buscarme discretamente, antes de que Akashi vuelva a captar su atención. Él no se gira nunca, como si no recordara que yo también estaba ahí algunos segundos atrás.

De pie tras la reja de alguna casa, me quedo oculta ahí durante varios minutos que considero suficientes para haberles dado un espacio.

Cierro los ojos un poco devastada admito. La felicidad de las personas que más quiero resulta ser dolorosa, demasiado dolorosa, y me pregunto si podré ser capaz de soportarlo.

Estoy dando la vuelta para continuar mi camino cuando mi cuerpo choca con una barrera de olor a canela y salvajismo. Tan pequeña como soy casi siento que estoy por ser absorbida por el gran cuerpo frente a mi.

—¡Woah! Y-yo... ¡Lo siento! No te vi ¿Estas bien? — la persona con la que he chocado no conoce el espacio personal y me toma por los hombros colocándose a mi altura con su rostro tan cerca del mío que casi puedo rozar su nariz con la mía.

Al ver directamente sus ojos siento como si fuego comenzara a consumir el océano en mis ojos. Él es una persona malditamente atractiva, no tengo vergüenza en reconocerlo.

—No, está bien, tampoco prestaba atención — doy un paso hacia atrás para alejarme. Él se endereza pero no me suelta.

Al mirarle de nuevo tengo que cubrir mis ojos de los rayos de sol que brillan tras su espalda. Él está sonriendo. Una sonrisa confianzuda y aliviada.

—Me alegro que estés bien. Por un momento pensé que podría haberte aplastado.

—No, no realmente.

Paso mis manos por mi uniforme para quitar las arrugas inexistentes que el golpe haya podido crear.

—¡Ah! Pero tú podrías ayudarme.

—Por favor no grites, aún estoy aquí.

—Lo siento. Lo siento. Pero llevo tiempo intentando encontrar el camino a Teiko y he dado vueltas y vueltas a la misma manzana sin ser consciente de ello.

Me doy cuenta de que en efecto él lleva el mismo uniforme que todos los hombres en Teiko. Y por la forma en la que habla y algunos de sus rasgos intuyo que el chico no es de aquí.

—Mira tu que casualidades, justo ahora estoy yendo a clases.

Sonrío y comienzo a caminar. Un par de pasos le bastan para alcanzarme sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Soy Tetsuya, por cierto, Tetsuya Kuroko. Primer año.

—Y yo Taiga. Taiga Kagami, también en primer año.

 _Bien, por favor dime qué comen las personas como tu para estar así,_ eso solo lo pienso, aunque algo me dice que incluso si me atrevo a verbalizarlo, el maldito me lo respondería con completa sinceridad.

Caminamos juntos entonces, lo que logra que olvide el dolor punzante que se había alojado en mi pecho.

•

Me coloco en mi asiento y miro por la ventana a la entrada. Revisando que todo vaya en orden como cada día están algunos miembros del consejo estudiantil. Akashi y Furihata están ausentes, quizá ocupados con algunas otras cosas. En su lugar están Midorima y Kise, lo que me recuerda a Takao y su cita del fin de semana con Midorima y como no me ha contactado para contarme sobre ello como lo hace siempre. Lo que es extraño.

Miro hacia enfrente cuando escucho al profesor entrar. Junto a él entra Kagami, el chico con el que he camino antes y quien bajo mi juicio resulta ser una persona bastante agradable y sincera. No puedo evitarlo, aunque no es que me esfuerce mucho por hacerlo, pero sonrío al verlo. Una sonrisa imperceptible pero sincera.

Él se presenta a la clase. Dice que viene de America y que ha decidido mudarse junto a su padre y hermana hace poco. Habla sobre sus intereses ante el aliento del profesor; me recuerda sin querer a Aomine cuando habla sobre lo mucho que el baloncesto le apasiona y cuánto espera encontrar contrincantes que sean merecedores de sus cualidades, lo que lo hace sonar engreído, aunque en realidad es un tonto demasiado sincero.

El profesor le envía al asiento delante de mí y mientras le veo acercarse me doy cuenta que Kagami aún no nota mi presencia, y eso es bastante interesante. Tan pronto se sienta me recargo con las manos en mi escritorio y susurro en un se oído:

—Un gusto verte de nuevo, Kagami-kun — y él grita llevándose la mano a su oído, a la vez que me ve con horror. Interiormente me divierto.

—¡Kuroko tú...! — ahora sí que me ha notado.

—Kagami — el profesor reprende. Solo a él, ajeno a que esa reacción tan exagerada y divertida ha sido mi culpa.

Kagami vuelve a su lugar después de disculparse. Con el rostro teñido de vergüenza. Nuestros compañeros aún se ríen.

—Tu — él se gira en su lugar para verme —...; no mencionaste que estaríamos en la misma clase.

—No tenía idea.

—Aún así, hacer lo que hiciste...

—¡Kagami!

Kagami da un respingo en su lugar disculpándose y volviendo la vista al frente con rapidez. Apenas el profesor vuelve la espalda a nosotros y continúa explicando la lección de este día Kagami gira sobre su hombro para regalarme una mirada de reproche, que yo respondo haciéndole gestos para que mire al frente.

No se por qué pero me resulta fácil, mucho más que con cualquier otra persona que he conocido, confiar y bromear con Kagami, pese a que solo le conozco un par de horas atrás.

Tal vez es lo ingenuo que parece.

Quizá porque hay más cosas en común entre nosotros de lo que creo.

No lo sé con certeza. Pero sí sé que él y yo podemos ser buenos amigos.


	8. Octavo latido

**.**

* * *

 **|Octavo latido|**

 _"Aquello que está destinado a suceder, siempre encontrará una forma única, mágica, maravillosa de manifestarse."_ Eso, al menos, fue lo que mi padre dijo.

Sentada a su lado mirando una cursi película de romance americano, recuerdo haber dicho que era muy gracioso ver como a pesar de todos esos malos momentos y de haber intentado alejarse del otro en un millón de ocasiones, los protagonistas al final se quedaban juntos.

Papá me había mirado y había dicho que era una niña muy inteligente. Luego me había hablado del destino.

 _"Conocerás todo tipo de personas, Tetsuya, algunos mejores que otros, algunos más importantes, otras más de presencia efímera. Todos estarán en tu vida por una razón. Todos marcarán tu vida de alguna manera. Incluso habrá quienes te rompan el corazón, pero no debes temer, Tetsuya. Deja que te rompan el corazón. Tomará mucho más tiempo del que desearás repararlo, incluso podría dolerte más de lo que te imaginas, quizá seas incapaz de reconocerte cuando suceda. Pero pase lo que pase, no dejes de amar. Que siga ingresando y saliendo en ti el amor como un rio cauteloso. Porque incluso amando a las personas incorrectas aprendemos. Así que Ama, Tetsuya. Ama tanto como puedas. Se feliz. Enamórate."_

Recuerdo haber mirado a mi padre llena de confusión. Él se había reído y pellizcado mi nariz antes de decir que llegaría el día en que sería capaz de entender sus palabras.

 _"Y espero que mis palabras no solo sean palabras que se olvidan. Ojalá que ellas traigan algo agradable a tu vida. Esos son, después de todo, todos los consejos que puedo darte antes de que el destino me aparte de tu vida."_

Algún tiempo después llegue a pensar que quizá él lo sabía, incluso si era imposible saber qué sucedería. Mi padre siempre hablaba como si se despidiera poco a poco. _"Pero es que no podemos tener la certeza de que estaré siempre contigo, Tetsuya."_

Mi madre se reía, se reía con fuerzas, y le pedía entre risas que dejara de dramatizar su vida, que él no era una clase de paciente terminal. Mi padre se avergonzaba a causa de eso. Pero se divertía.

Y no. Él no era un paciente terminal. Era una persona sana, justa y necesaria. Pero el destino tenía planes distintos para él.

•

—Tal vez solo tienes que intentarlo, es decir, si ni siquiera tratas, será imposible para ti conocer los resultados. Y, sinceramente, me parece un poco cobarde no esforzarse siquiera un poco.

Akashi me mira con seriedad y seguridad. El viento sopla mientras nosotros recorremos el pasillo que une el edifico de terceros años con el de los clubes; su perfume llega a mi al igual que su voz serena envuelve cada pequeño fragmento de mi alma. Él nunca lo sabrá. Yo nunca se lo diré. Él cree que estamos hablando sobre el hecho de enfrentar nuevos retos, no sobre el primer amor, aún menos que hablo sobre él.

—¿Jamás has sentido miedo al enfrentarte a algo nuevo y desconocido? — indago, intento saber un poco más sobre él, sobre sus sentimientos.

Él me mira una fracción de segundo antes de volver su mirada al frente. Su mirada se vuelve serena de manera inconsciente y su mente parece perderse en un mundo exclusivo para él.

—También soy humano, Tetsuya — él dice y aunque espero agregue algo más, no agrega nada. Sus pasos flotantes dirigen el camino y yo me limito a seguirlo de cerca. Un paso atrás. Su mano derecha moviéndose al ritmo de sus pasos a solo diez centímetros de la mía. Si miro las sombras de nuestros cuerpos que se crean gracias a luz que entra por las ventanas, casi parece que estamos tomados de la mano. Es un pensamiento efímero que me llena de calidez. Luego se detiene.

Estamos caminando hacia el club de música, en realidad solo debería hacerlo él, pero cuando me armé de valor y decidí que podría entregar el bento que con mucho esfuerzo había preparado con ayuda de la abuela, lo encontré entre los pasillos aparentemente volviendo de una reunión con el director. Antes de obtener más valor y ofrecer el bento, él había dicho que estaba yendo al club de música en pros de aprovechar mejor el tiempo libre, cuando me ofrecí a ir con él no se negó a ello. Y en realidad espero que, esa privacidad entre nosotros, termine de darme el valor suficiente.

Akashi abre la sala del club de música y me ofrece entrar. Aquí huele a madera y carboncillo. Los instrumentos están todos en su lugar, el piano de cola es quien resalta con su brillante color gris y sus teclas casi marchitas por el uso. El viento que mueve las cortinas de las ventanas le hace ver etéreo, lleno de magia, como si los sueños se arremolinaran a sus pies. Akashi pasa a mi lado y es ahí a dónde se dirige. Sonríe tiernamente mientras acaricia el instrumento.

Recuerdo vagamente que alguna vez mencionó haber aprendido a tocar el piano bajo las lecciones obligadas que su padre pagó para él. No era su instrumento favorito, prefería el violín, eso había dicho. Pero su forma de mirar el instrumento en este momento me hace pensar qué tal vez ya no es así.

—¿Aún tocas el piano? — le pregunto desde donde me he quedado.

Akashi se sienta en el banquillo y mira por la ventana. Una sonrisa involuntaria escapa de sus labios y el sol que brilla en sus ojos provoca que contenga el aliento y agradezca a Dios por haber permitido la vida de un ser tan maravilloso. Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, dubitativa, me acerco paso a paso hasta llegar a él. De pie a su lado miro por la ventana en busca de lo que sus ojos ven.

Las jardineras que están en el patio trasero de la escuela lucen frescas y brillantes, como si el invierno pasado no hubiese hecho estragos en ellas. Las margaritas brillan y los crisantemos rojos parecen guardar en sus pétalos un millón de deseos. De pie frente a ellos, con la regadera entre sus manos y completamente ajena a el par de espías tras ella, está Furihata.

—Es idéntica a su madre, incluso en eso — Akashi dice sin dejar de mirar en su dirección.

Furihata se sienta en cuclillas de la manera más modesta posible al parecer dispuesta a arrancar las malas hierbas y hojas muertas.

—Comentó alguna vez que su madre cultiva flores, pero en realidad no me había permitido la oportunidad de comprobarlo. Hasta hace algunas horas atrás.

Aunque no es un reproche como tal, Akashi agrega un retintín atípico a su voz. Y me mira. Y yo le miro también. No puedo saber en qué piensa, y espero que él tampoco pueda ser capaz de ver a través de mi.

 _Esto es incómodo._

Sin que ninguno aleje su vista del otro, y con el silencio aglomerándose a nuestro alrededor, no puedo recordar la última vez que él y yo estuvimos de esta forma antes, y cómo es qué logré sobrevivir a ello, pero aquí estamos, mirándonos, con la tensión volviéndose tan densa. Soy yo quien rompe el contacto visual y vuelve a mirar a Furihata.

—¿Sempai?

—¿Sí?

—¿Tocarás el piano?

—En vista de la ausencia de un violín, supongo que sí, lo haré. ¿Por qué?

Intuyendo que tal vez la razón de que él esté aquí a punto de tocar el piano signifique que tocará para Furihata, me atrevo a comentar: — Pero hay una guitarra acústica.

Escucho a Akashi soltar una risita. —¿Qué se supone que significa?

—Uhm... bueno... A Furihata-sempai le gusta la guitarra acústica.

—¿Y eso significa?

—Se trata de llamar la atención de quien te gusta ¿no?

Aunque espero que él se exalte y cambie el tema como muchas otras veces, me sorprende al continuar la conversación. Vuelvo a mirarlo, él nunca dejó de verme.

—¿Y eso debe significar que he de cambiar por la persona que amo? Ser amado por quien eres y ser amado a pesar de tus defectos es la mejor sensación que haya existido. Además-

—A Furihata-sempai también le gusta el piano — agrego sin pensar demasiado en mis palabras, arrepintiéndome al instante. La mirada de Akashi luce ahora una vaga decepción. Niega.

—Sí, puede ser. Pero hay mejores razones que esa. Todos estamos hechos de modo que no haya igual, con virtudes y defectos. No es malo cambiar, siempre y cuando se haga por las razones correctas; cambiar por la persona que amas, volverte una mejor persona, eso podría estar bien; pero cambiar tus gustos, tus ideales, tu físico por la persona que amas, no podrías estar seguro de si esa persona te ama realmente; al _tu_ tras todo eso. Como ejemplo puedo decirte que siempre he preferido el cabello largo en las mujeres y, sin embargo, al mirar a Furihata con el cabello corto aún veré en ella a la persona que amo. Sí, la guitarra acústica es un instrumento encantador, ideal para transmitir tus sentimientos, es cautivador y se mezcla fácilmente con cualquier instrumento y, tal como has dicho, es el instrumento favorito de Furihata, pero el piano puede darme más que todo eso combinado — Akashi desvía su mirada hacia ella de nuevo, sonríe. Es la sonrisa distante que aprendí a querer —... cercanía y... tiempo. Tiempo. El piano, a diferencia de la guitarra, es posible tocarlo juntos, uno junto al otro y al variar el tempo entre melodías paso por lo menos dos segundos más de mi tiempo con ella. Como puedes ver, eso me da la ventaja que quiero. Más tiempo... cerca de la persona que amo...

Todo lo que puedo hacer al escuchar tal indirecta confesión es mirarlo fijamente, él también me mira pero no parece comprender el por qué luzco tan sorprendida hasta que la realización de sus palabras le golpea. Y se ríe. Realmente se ríe. Es una risa nerviosa mientras gira toda su atención al piano.

—¿Qué significa todo eso? ¿Por qué estamos hablando de Furihata? No es como si en efecto ella me gustase. — Puedo decir con certeza que su risa y la forma en que evita volver a mirarme es para ocultar su vergüenza. Aprieto los bentos entre mis manos hacia mi pecho.

Y me rio.

Me rio con la misma actitud forzada que él.

Y es que en realidad él y yo somos iguales en algunos aspectos también.

Como ahora. Ambos guardamos sentimientos en nosotros mismos. La única diferencia es que lo que Akashi guarda es amor, y lo mío es dolor.

Después de lo que parece un para siempre, después de que la risa más dolorosa que he dado en mi vida se calma, Akashi vuelve a su yo habitual, salvo la sonrisa discreta que aún mantiene en su rostro. Esa sonrisa. Esa mirada. El sonido del piano... todos siendo dedicados a Furihata, y aún así...

—Voy a marcharme ahora, sempai.

—Oh, sí. Tal vez tome demasiado de tu tiempo — él dice mirando el bento que aún sostengo contra mi.

Fuerzo otro sonrisa.

—Sí, se supone que tengo que entregar uno de ellos.

—¿A alguien en especial?

 _A ti._

—No lo sé, supongo... aunque...

—No tienes que explicarte, es normal que te sientas atraída por alguien, a esta edad es lo más natural. Solo se prudente. Eres demasiado _bonita_ para cualquiera.

Escuchar eso hace que mi pecho se contraiga con dolor. Pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo para ocultarlo.

—Voy a tenerlo en cuenta.

Salgo de ahí. No me quedo a esperar para escuchar el piano tocar. Camino a pasos rápidos de regreso al edificio de primeros años, lamentando que Takao no esté aquí hoy para bromear un poco conmigo. Eso ayudaría... al menos un poco.

Busco a Kagami también, pero él tampoco parece estar cerca. Así sigo avanzado sin un verdadero rumbo hasta que, saliendo de su salón de clases, casi chocando conmigo, me topo a Aomine.

—Hey — él dice.

•

—Entonces... ¿se supone que crea que cocinaste esto para mí?

Aomine sostiene entre sus manos el bento. Sentados en la azotea del edifico, él me mira con incredibilidad y diversión. No sería del todo una mentira. A mi abuela le dije después de todo que era para él.

—Serás mi sujeto de pruebas Aomine-kun — le digo.

Él suelta una risa sardónica, divertido ante mi sinvergüenza para deformar las cosas a mi conveniencia.

—En ese caso seré totalmente sincero al juzgar.

—No esperaría menos de ti.

Él vuelve a reír, pero no agrega mas. Tampoco vuelve a insistir en que admita que el bento no estaba en lo absoluto destinado para él, se limita a aceptarlo y comer su parte.

Incluso si no quiero admitirlo me interesa saber su opinión, así sabré qué he hecho mal y cómo podría mejorar. Que él mantenga la incógnita entre bocado y bocado hasta que lo termina no ayuda mucho a mis nervios.

—¿Y bien? — insisto.

—He comido peores.

—¿Realmente fue malo?

Aomine posa una de sus grandes manos y acaricia mi cabeza para darme ánimos. Es algo brusco, pero no me quejo. Él me mira con una incomodidad evidente pero aún así cumple su palabra y me dice la verdad.

—La siguiente vez, quizá, sería mejor que usaras la sal en lugar de azúcar para el omelet, a menos que ese haya sido el punto, si es así, procura agregar menos azúcar la próxima vez.

Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa ante la realización de ello. Y la idea de etiquetar los frascos al llegar a casa se instala en mis deberes del día.

De alguna forma me siento agradecida de no haber entregado tal aberración a Akashi después de todo.

—Lo siento, no tenías que haberlo comido.

—Da igual. No estaba mal.

Luego el silencio, quien parece ser mi visita frecuente, se instala entre nosotros durante largos segundos. Me atrevo, por fin, a probar mi propia comida y sí, el omelet ha terminado con un curioso sabor que no combina del todo con todo lo demás que agregó la abuela.

Mi ya decaído espíritu, flaquea un poquito más.

—No está mal — Aomine habla. En algún momento ha decidido tumbarse boca arriba sobre el suelo —. No esperes que te salga perfecto si es la primera vez que lo intentas.

—Gracias.

—Umm.

—Deberíamos irnos, Akashi-sempai se molestará si faltamos a las prácticas.

Escucho a Aomine chistar y maldecir por lo bajo, pero obedece. Nos ponemos de pie y comenzamos nuestro parsimonioso descenso hacia el club.

En el camino, a una cierta distancia de nosotros, logro ver la nada discreta silueta de Kagami caminando junto a la chica guapa del lunar en el pómulo, la que es parte del club de baloncesto femenino. Himuro, recuerdo su nombre. Y junto a ellos también veo a Furihata con su uniforme de educación física puesto ya. Parecen tener una plática bastante animada.

—¿Qué te parece eso? — Aomine dice burlón —. El tipo nuevo no parece un mal jugador.

—De pronto descubro que eres una persona competitiva Aomine-kun.

Una sonrisa irónica y una mirada furtiva en mi dirección son enviadas. —Me divierte — admite.

—Se llama Kagami. Es mi compañero de clases.

—Interesante. Bien, apostemos contra ese tal Kagami.

—No deberías retarle.

—Que sí no.

Y antes de que pueda decir algo más, Aomine avanza más animadamente hasta el club, donde ya antes se han perdido Kagami y Furihata antes de despedirse de Himuro. Yo desvío mi camino hacia el vestidor de las chicas para cambiar mi uniforme.

La mirada de Kise sobre mí y el saludo de alguna de las chicas ya no me toman desprevenida ni me hacen ponerme a la defensiva. Devuelvo cortésmente los saludos y sonrío a Kise, porque no tengo ninguna razón para odiarla, a pesar de que ella sí parece tenerlas.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Takao hoy? — Himuro me pregunta al encontrarla en los vestidores.

—No lo sé — y eso no es una mentira. Verdaderamente no lo sé. Cuando después de un par de horas ella no llegó a las clases intenté llamarla pero se negó a responder enviándome un único mensaje con un «estoy bien». Y sin embargo me preocupa, porque ella, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, es una persona bastante responsable.

—Entiendo. ¿Podría ser que esté enferma?

—Podría.

—No eres de muchas palabras.

—Lo soy. Tal vez no la mayoría del tiempo, pero si algunas veces.

Lo que digo parece divertir a Himuro.

—Mi hermano llegó hace poco y ha decidido ingresar al club de baloncesto. Es un idiota así que por favor cuida de él.

—¿Tu hermano?

—Taiga. Taiga Kagami.

—Ah. Kagami-kun.

Miro a Himuro y en mi mente evoco la imagen de Kagami. No se parecen en lo absoluto, ni siquiera en los apellidos.

—Su padre se casó con mi madre — Himuro dice al ver el desconcierto en mi.

Me avergüenzo un poco al darme cuenta de mi indiscreción. —No era mi intención...

—Está bien. Ahora tengo que irme antes de que la capitana venga aquí y me lleve a rastras.

Himuro se despide tras una sonrisa.

Al salir de los vestidores las chicas han comenzado su entrenamiento. Al verlas brevemente un sentimiento de nostalgia bulle desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Una parte de mí aún quiere, con todas sus fuerzas, pertenecer aquí.

•

Para mí sorpresa, descubro, no le toma bastante tiempo a Kagami y Aomine meterse en problemas y llevarse como recompensa, además de los regaños de Akashi, un par de repeticiones más al régimen de entrenamiento del día, llevándose de paso a sus compañeros.

—Por alguna razón siento que lo están disfrutando — comenta Furihata a mi lado mientras les vemos repetir una y otra vez los ejercicios que Akashi manda.

—Más bien parecen seguir compitiendo — digo yo. Reteniendo una sonrisa ante los absurdos pleitos de ese par por ver quien lo hace mejor.

 _Realmente son parecidos_.

—Kagami está en tu clase, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Nada en particular. Me di cuenta al ver su hoja de registro. Parece alguien bastante apasionado.

—O torpe.

Furihata me mira con una diversión reprimida, como si no conociera esa parte a veces cruel de mi. Luego sonríe.

—¡Por cierto! ¿Qué fue lo de esta mañana? ¡Me sorprendiste!

—¿Te molestó?

—¡No! En lo absoluto, pero fue una sorpresa verte ahí junto a Akashi-san. Él nunca antes había estado en mí casa.

—Eso pensé. Aunque imaginé que sí. Ya que estudian juntos y eso.

—Ah, sí. Lo propuse una vez, pero Akashi dijo que prefería estudiar en su casa.

A mi mente viene el hecho de que quizá sí, Akashi es una persona bastante ventajosa, llevando a Furihata hacia sus dominios. Es un pensamiento deprimente, claro, yo nunca he estado en su casa.

—Aunque si te soy sincera al principio era bastante incómodo. Siempre, no importa que, hay alguien a su disposición, y es imposible no sentir que te observan. Pero a pesar de eso es bastante solitario, nunca hay nadie además de él en casa y sus empleados.

Nunca he conocido personalmente al padre de Akashi. Él nunca asistió a ningún festival escolar o a la ceremonia de clausura de su hijo. Aún menos a las reuniones familiares. Siempre había alguien más, alguien que, con frialdad y benevolencia entregaba los saludos de parte de su padre. Akashi nunca decía nada. Ni siquiera parecía importarle. Cuando pregunté una vez por esa rara situación, él había sonreído tristemente sin responder.

Al mirar las fotografías en los periódicos o revistas, puedo ver ahí a un hombre de aspecto hosco y rudo que jamás se ha visto iluminado por una sonrisa; en las entrevistas televisivas una persona concisa y fría al hablar; tardo en el sentimiento, con un aire melancólico a su alrededor.

—Desde que le conozco siempre ha sido una persona bastante solitaria — digo yo —... y aterradora — agrego al escuchar la forma en que ordena a todos dar un par de vueltas más a la cancha.

Furihata se ríe por un breve momento sin agregar nada más a nuestra conversación. Al mirarla veo en ella también una viva admiración al fijar sus ojos en la silueta de Akashi. Pienso en todas esas cosas que Furihata es y traigo a mis recuerdos las palabras de Akashi _"Ser amado por quien eres y ser amado a pesar de tus defectos es la mejor sensación que haya existido", y_ descubro que sí, que Furihata en su mayoría es realmente amada por quien es, porque en ella también hay tantas cosas que Akashi nunca habría tomado en cuenta, como su simplicidad, su normalidad, la forma sencilla y sin demasiadas complicaciones con las que vive la vida. Y Akashi ama todo eso de ella, pero me pregunto si Furihata también es capaz de amar todo de Akashi. Absolutamente todo. Porque si soy sincera, yo aún no sé si soy capaz de aceptar _todo_ de él.

—Ahora que lo pienso has llegado con Aomine-san esta mañana. — Furihata me dice mirándome fugazmente antes de volver su mirada hacia los chicos. La pequeña insinuación en sus palabras no me sorprende, ya que he mentido diciéndole que es Aomine quien me gusta, y no tengo planes cercanos ni futuros para corregir el mal entendido.

—Entregué el bento que preparé junto a la abuela.

—¡¿Y qué tal te fue?!

Hago una mueca dividida entre incomodad y diversión. La emoción brillando sobre los ojos castaños de mi amiga se reemplaza pronto por algo cercano al desconcierto.

—Si haber puesto azúcar a algo que debería ser salado se considera afortunado supongo que me fue bastante bien.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Qué tal lo tomó Aomine-san?

—Él dijo que estaba bien, pero aún así...

—Sientes que no debiste dejar que lo comiera.

Más que eso, me siento agradecida por no haber tenido el valor de entregar mi desastre a Akashi y, a su vez, bastante deprimida al pensar que probablemente jamás sea capaz de hacerlo. Eso pienso, más no lo hago de conocimiento a Furihata.

—Sí, algo así. La cocina nunca ha sido lo mío, tal vez no debería desperdiciar mi tiempo en cosas que no son para mí.

—Bueno, normalmente la chica que conozco no se daría por vencida tan fácil — Furihata sonríe a la vez que me da una palmada de ánimo en mi espalda.

Es cierto que no soy una persona que se rinde fácilmente, pero también es cierto que en mi interior soy una persona bastante insegura, y que desde hace un tiempo esa inseguridad se ha sobrepuesto a todo lo demás.

—La siguiente vez solo tendrás que poner más atención, no es nada imposible de solucionar.

Me sorprende que ella no se ofrezca a ayudarme, normalmente es lo que haría, no es que lo espere, claro que no, aún menos conociendo mis verdaderas intenciones, pero es muy extraño conociendo lo verdaderamente servicial que ella es.

—¿Qué hay de ti? — Me dedico a mirar la silueta de Akashi, el sudor corriendo por su frente y sus cabellos agitándose ante sus movimientos bruscos. Los músculos de su cuerpo tensos y su voz fuerte y demandante resonando a través de las paredes del gimnasio. Y contento un suspiro.

Furihata se queda callada durante largos segundos, su mirada austera y ajena también se pierde en la silueta de Akashi, parece decaída y esperanzada, un par de sentimientos totalmente contradictorios y encaminados hacia un mismo rumbo.

—Sigo esperando — su voz es un suspiro, no parece derrotada pero sí cansada, no agrega ni dice nada, no tiene la intención de hacerlo. Toma su tabla de apuntes y se despide de mí cuando el entrenador le llama. Ante sus suaves pasos de bailarina Akashi se distrae de su rutina y la mira. A ella, a nadie mas que a ella, pero Furihata es incapaz de darse cuenta, porque Akashi se niega a que ella lo sepa.

•

Me acerco a Akashi al finalizar la práctica y después de haber cambiado ya mi uniforme; algunos de los miembros del club se han marchado ya, y Furihata aún está cambiándose. Él me mira acercarme con una tenue sonrisa satisfactoria.

—¿Qué te parece? — él pregunta en cuanto llego a su lado.

—Bastante pesado a mí parecer, pero tal vez también bastante bueno.

—No — él ensancha su sonrisa —, Taiga Kagami.

—Ah. No lo sé, bastante hábil diría yo.

Akashi asiente.

—Tiene el talento y el potencial, solo hace falta pulirlo.

Akashi siempre ha sido bueno notando cosas en los demás que ellos mismos no son capaces de notar, aún más de sacar provecho de ello. La mayoría de las personas que le siguen y respetan han sido personas a las cuales Akashi a ayudado puliendo su potencial. Yo podría ser una de ellas.

—Eso parece — le digo.

Akashi me mira de soslayo; su mirada es dulce y cálida, es ese tipo de mirada que provoca que mi corazón lata fuerte contra mi pecho y que la respiración se me corte por breves segundos. Pero no dura mucho, jamás lo hace; desvía la mirada pronto hacia la rutina que ha marcado en su blog de notas. A través de la luz que entra por los tragaluces en el techo nuestras sombras se reflejan sobre la duela y dan la impresión de que el espacio entre nosotros es demasiado pequeño y, a su vez, demasiado grande.

Al mirar a través de las sombras la poca distancia que separa su mano de la mía siento un impulso, es pequeño e intento ignorarlo, algo dentro de mí que grita que estire y rompa esa distancia, que tome su mano y me arriesgue, porque es mejor arrepentirse por algo que hiciste a hacerlo por algo que ni siquiera intentaste.

Mi meñique entonces se estira lenta y temerosamente hacia la mano de Akashi. Se siente eterno e imposible. Él no parece notar mis intenciones; concentrado absolutamente en leer sus notas. Estoy a uno o dos centímetros de tocar su mano libre, nuestras sombras ya se han tocado, me siento nerviosa y entusiasta, absolutamente emocionada... pero entonces me acobardo y hago mi mano puño contra mi pecho, sosteniéndola firmemente con la otra. La distancia entre nosotros sigue siendo la misma que al principio, no me atrevo a acortarla, no tengo el valor para hacerlo.

—¿Estás bien? — Akashi me pregunta al girar a verme, su mirada analítica luce algo de preocupación, tal vez por el rostro tan lamentable que he puesto al pensar en lo anterior.

Me repongo, no quiero mostrarle un estado tan lamentable a Akashi y aún menos que él sepa la razón de ello. —Estoy bien — le digo.

Akashi me mira intensamente y sé que intenta ver a través de mi, y por primera vez no me da miedo que note todo aquello que oculto de él. Siento que este es el momento correcto para confesar mis sentimientos; que no puedo seguir corriendo de ellos y mucho menos seguir negándolos.

—Akashi... — susurro.

—Antes que olvide mencionarlo, no podré acompañarte a casa por ahora. Estaré ocupado con el consejo estudiantil preparando el siguiente festival, y con el entrenamiento del equipo para el torneo de primavera, como la próxima manager del equipo te mantendremos al tanto y ayudarás a Furihata con algunas cosas, pero sobretodo quiero que observes y aprendas. Confío en ti, Tetsuya.

Esto es algo que esperaba, así que no me preocupo. Nunca seré capaz de decirle nada. No creo que hoy sea la excepción y asintiendo con la cabeza le hago saber a Akashi que comprendo sus palabras, intentando olvidar las mariposas que muerden mi estómago.

No soy una persona ambiciosa, después de todo lo único que quiero es deshacerme de este sentimiento, no planeo que sea correspondido; soy la amiga de la infancia de Akashi y mientras no sea capaz de declararme, solo seré eso.

—Entonces supongo que voy a adelantarme.

Un brillo de ligera angustia cubre la mirada analítica de Akashi; no es la primera vez que se queda a solas con Furihata, lo sé, pero al parecer hoy más que cualquier otro día está más perceptivo a ella. Culpa mía supongo.

—Despídeme de Furihata — digo mientras comienzo a alejarme, sonrío y le doy una última mirada —, y por favor cuida de ella.

Vuelvo la mirada y apresuro mis pasos. La intención y la burla en mis palabras estoy segura que él lo ha notado, permitiéndose avergonzarse ahora que nadie le ve. Me río suave, muy suavemente al imaginarlo.

Al salir del gimnasio el aire primaveral que me golpea el rostro es un alivio, se siente como si algo realmente pesado fuese quitado de mi pecho y el aire por fin puede correr correctamente hacia mis pulmones.

Por estas horas la escuela luce casi desierta, con el sentimiento de impotencia y quizá tristeza que siento, agradezco ello. De esta forma entre el silencio soy capaz de pensar con tranquilidad e imaginar por algunos minutos todas las formas posibles en las que mi vida correría si solo fuese un poco más valiente. Son como pequeñas fotografías que avanzan por mi mente como una película muda, donde las acciones son gestos y sonrisas afables bajo un sol tan intenso. Ideas así de alegres no se tienen todos los días y ahora que, me encuentro en la época de cometer errores, sé que estás ideas se aferran a mi corazón como el recuerdo de mi primer amor que no podrá ser.


	9. Noveno latido

**.**

* * *

 **|Noveno latido|**

Y así me encuentro caminando sola a casa a través del sol de primavera y el perfume de las flores, en una silenciosa añoranza que no tiene sentido. Al menos para mí es así. Decido culpar a la costumbre, después de todo, aunque no siempre, desde que entre a preparatoria Akashi usualmente me acompaña a casa, de modo que no tener su silenciosa presencia caminando a mi lado me hace sentir extraña. Nada que no pueda superar. Seijūrō Akashi no es primordial, no tiene porque serlo.

Intento, a su vez, no pensar en la tristeza que insiste en poseer mis sentidos, porque no soy el tipo de persona que se deja llevar por los sentimientos negativos. Admito también que extraño a Takao, ella al menos habría hecho esta caminata menos solitaria, pero ella no ha respondido mas mis mensajes ni mis llamadas, y, si no la conociese lo suficiente como para saber que ella normalmente no ignoraría mis llamadas, no estaría tan preocupada.

Supongo que iré a su casa, solo para constatar que sigue viva. Llevaré algo, no medicinas, ella ha dicho que no esta enferma, así que sólo llevaré algo de comida mal sana y ver si consigo animarla un poco.

Me detengo entonces en el Maji Burger, un lugar conocido y amado por la mayoría de estudiantes de Japón; es el lugar perfecto para charlar con amigos mientras llenas tu sistema digestivo de deliciosa –y para nada saludable– comida. Me gusta este lugar por los recuerdos que me trae y por los batidos de vainilla que preparan, los cuales, sin duda, recomendaría al cien por ciento.

Dentro del lugar no hay muchas personas, al menos no las que esperas que habría en un horario después de clases. No me quejo, lo prefiero así, me da la oportunidad de sentarme en una mesa a mi preferencia y pasar un rato aquí para establecer mis emociones y poder así animar debidamente a mi amiga.

Llego al mostrador y después de tomar mi pedido camino hacia la mesa cercana a la pared de cristal. Apenas han pasado algunos segundos cuando a través del cristal un par de siluetas reconocibles aparecen en mi visión. Es Kagami, junto a Himuro, y un miembro del club de baloncesto con el que aún no he entablado ninguna conversación, Atsushi Murasakibara, un chico de cabellos purpura y de actitud infantil, lo suficientemente alto como para ser capaz de aplastarme con una de sus grandes manos. Es un estudiante de segundo año, y un miembro del primer grupo en el equipo, el cual justo ahora es sostenido dulcemente por Himuro. La forma en que ella enreda suavemente sus brazos en Murasakibara y la forma tierna en que le mira me dan una clara idea de lo que podría suceder entre ellos dos, pero si soy sincera no logro entenderlo. Murasakibara y Himuro lucen tan cercanos y felices, como si se conocieran de hace una vida y, que yo entienda, Himuro se mudó no hace mucho.

Veo a Himuro bromear con Kagami, no sé sobre qué pero ella consigue ponerlo a la defensiva y sonrojarlo salvajemente. Murasakibara también parece burlarse de él, Kagami, harto de ser tratado de esa manera por ellos se despide atravesando la calle y gritándoles quien sabe qué cosas. Himuro se ríe y jala consigo a Murasakibara, ellos dos continúan sus andares tranquilos mientras Kagami camina avergonzado y furioso hacia donde estoy.

No exactamente hacia donde estoy, porque él no sabe que yo estoy aquí, pero sí en dirección del Maji.

Observo a Kagami ordenar un gran número de hamburguesas y una bebida enorme sin preocuparse en lo absoluto por el precio, él parece mucho más interesado en comer. El rostro de la chica que le atiende, y la mirada sorprendida de muchos de los comensales son algo digno de retratar. Kagami toma su bandeja y observa minuciosamente el lugar en busca de una mesa vacía. Siento un impulso de alzar mi mano y llamarlo crepitar por mi cuerpo sin contemplación, sin embargo antes de que pueda actuar a favor o en contra de ello Kagami comienza a acercarse, así sin más. Por alguna razón me pongo nerviosa y desvío la mirada de nuevo hacia la calle. No sé si me ha notado, si es esa la razón por la cual sus pasos se dirigen hacia mi o si está tan distraído que no es capaz de notar que yo estoy en la mesa que él pretende tomar. No sería la primera vez, las personas, incluso si son cercanas a mi, rara vez me notan, a excepción de Akashi y Furihata, pero supongo que ellos se han acostumbrado a mi tanto que ya no soy capaz de sorprenderlos, a Akashi mas que a cualquiera, lo que es decepcionante cuando pretendes gastarle alguna broma o darle una sorpresa.

No tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello cuando una charola a tope de hamburguesas es puesta sobre la mesa y la silla frente a mi es ocupada. Miro a Kagami y al ver la forma desinteresada con la que mira hacia cualquier parte me doy cuenta de que de hecho, él no sabe que estoy aquí, justo frente a él. Eso me da una ventaja y algo de diversión también. Sonrío.

Espero algunos segundos, los suficientes para que Kagami se relaje completamente mientras ingiere sus alimentos y entonces estoy lista.

—Kagami-kun — solo es su nombre dicho en un susurro, no necesito decir más, doy un sorbo a mi bebida mientras veo sus brillantes ojos rojos enfocarse en mí con sorpresa y susto. El bocado que tiene en la boca casi pasa por su garganta sin su permiso y le provoca una tos ruidosa. Eso no era parte del plan, solo quería asustarlo, no matarlo, pero sé que en realidad no es nada grave y no me altero en lo absoluto.

Cuando Kagami se recupera –después de beber un gran sorbo de su bebida– gira a verme con ojos molestos y acusadores.

—Maldición, casi muero, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? no deberías tomar así la mesa de otros.

Las personas a nuestro alrededor nos dirigen miradas furtivas ante su ruidosa queja, algunos incluso nos miran molestos por lo ruidosos que hemos sido; más bien a Kagami.

Con un fingido desinterés doy un sorbo más a mi batido de vainilla y respondo: —He estado aquí todo el tiempo; en todo caso has sido tu quien invadió mi mesa.

Kagami me mira aún con una ligera molestia en su mirada pero mucho más relajado que al principio, parece desconfiar de lo que digo, evidentemente notando que he actuado con toda intención, pero no dice nada y continúa devorando su comida.

—Realmente debes estar cansado para ingerir toda esa comida — le digo.

—Bueno, tengo un estómago grande y aunque no soy demasiado exigente con la comida, las hamburguesas son mis favoritas. Me recuerdan a América, especialmente a Los Ángeles.

—¿Es ahí de donde vienes?

—Ajá.

—Vaya, es impresionante.

Kagami asiente a la vez que abre una nueva hamburguesa. Vuelve a mirarme con más intensidad de la necesaria y me doy cuenta que desea decirme algo aunque no parece estar muy seguro de ello.

—¿Sucede algo? — pregunto.

Hay sorpresa en su mirada ante mi pregunta, al parecer no tenía la intención de ser tan obvio, aún así no niega el hecho e intenta superar la incomodidad que le causa no ser discreto y dice lo que tiene que decir.

—No, solo... por alguna razón creo que pareces triste.

Eso, sin duda, es una sorpresa. Esta vez soy yo quien se avergüenza de ser tan obvia y oculto ese hecho bajo la negación. —Debes estar imaginando cosas, Kagami-kun — sin embargo el descontrolado latir de mi corazón grita con fuerzas que no es así, que en realidad sí qué hay muchas cosas sucediendo dentro de mi, pero que intento ser fuerte y fingir que todo está bien porque así es como debe de ser.

Kagami no parece conforme con mi respuesta en lo absoluto y rezo interiormente porque él no pregunte más. Realmente no tengo la intención de hablar con alguien sobre lo que siento, porque si lo hago estaré aceptando todo eso que niego sea real, y no, no quiero hacerlo. No ahora.

—Eres amiga de Akashi ¿cierto?

Eso sí es un gran cambio de tema, pero no me quejo, lo prefiero.

—Tal vez. ¿Por qué?

—¿Es fuerte?

—¿En qué sentido?

—Hablo del baloncesto. Me interesa saberlo, tengo la intención de enfrentar a los más fuertes, me gustan los retos.

Sonrío sincera. —Lo note cuando te vi competir contra Aomine-kun.

—Él es fuerte, pero definitivamente planeo derrotarlo.

La forma entusiasta en la que alardea sobre si mismo me parece divertida y alentadora, como si su voluntad y resolución fuesen lo suficientemente poderosas como para contagiarme y hacerme creer que yo también puedo lograr lo imposible.

—Bueno, Akashi-sempai jamás ha perdido — respondo.

—¿En baloncesto?

—En todo — la sonrisa engreída de Kagami titubea un poco y parece pensar que estoy bromeando con él, pero cuando no nota en mi algún cambio o gesto que afirme ese hecho, su rostro se descompone en una mueca divertida —. Akashi-sempai es fuerte, probablemente la persona más fuerte que vas a conocer, ¿por qué crees que él es tu capitán?

La sonrisa engreída en el rostro de Kagami vuelve a aparecer y junto a ella un gesto aún más amplio de determinación. Es una persona realmente competitiva, por lo que puedo ver, bastante capaz también. Me agrada.

—No deberías retar a tus compañeros, Kagami-kun.

La sonrisa de Kagami se vuelve cálida, amistosa. Me mira con suavidad. —No lo hago con una mala intención, por supuesto que planeo jugar con ellos como un equipo, pero también quiero jugar contra ellos alguna vez. Teiko es un equipo fuerte.

Tal vez, pienso, se deba a su firme creencia de siempre victoriosos. Teiko es un buen equipo, no lo niego, pero también es un equipo exigente y poderoso que nunca se ha visto derrotado, eso les ha ganado una fama a nuestros jugadores; engreídos, hoscos, sin piedad. Y si soy un poco sincera, no creo que estén del todo equivocados.

—En ese caso voy a desearte suerte.

No lo digo en broma. Me agrada Kagami y sería realmente encantador verle ganar contra todos estos jugadores poderosos, incluso Akashi, tal vez un poco más de humildad en sus corazones no les iría tan mal.

—Oh, tengo que irme — anuncio después de ver la hora en mi celular. Sin darme cuenta he perdido casi dos horas en este lugar. Nunca antes me he quedado tanto tiempo, y he avisado que estaría con Tako pronto, quien empieza a preocuparse porque ya ha enviado un mensaje preguntando si estoy cerca.

Me pongo de pie con mi bolso y lo que resta de mi batido en manos. Kagami, por inercia o por amabilidad, hace lo mismo.

—Supongo que te veré mañana, en clases.

—Sí, claro.

Doy un asentimiento con la cabeza antes de unirme a la fila para ordenar la comida chatarra que pretendo llevar con mi amiga. La mirada insistente de Kagami no deja de seguirme hasta que salgo del lugar y le digo adiós con mi mano.

•

La casa de Takao es similar a las casas qué hay a su alrededor con pequeñas cosas aquí y allá que hacen su distinción como por ejemplo, además de la placa con su nombre, las cortinas lila que cubren las ventanas, y el jardín podado que su madre se niega a embellecer con flores.

Atravieso la reja y sin necesidad de tocar el timbre la puerta es abierta inmediatamente y yo soy jalada hacia el interior sin ceremonias.

—Mis zapatos, espera — le digo cuando Takao intenta llevarme hacia su cocina.

—Solo tíralos, no importa.

Ante su insistencia por llevarme a dentro no tengo más opción que hacer lo que me dice. No me agrada mucho, no soy una persona descuidada pero es lo qué hay, ya podré volver y ordenarlos más tarde.

Jalada hacia el interior de la casa, soy fuertemente empujada contra el taburete de la cocina en una insistencia para que me siente. Takao frente a mi parece ansiosa mientras toma lo que he traído y lo dispersa sobre el mostrador. Comienza a comer sin ceremonias y después de algunos minutos sin nada que decir ella da un sorbo excepcional a su bebida y habla.

—He descubierto algo interesante — anuncia, tan entusiastas son sus palabras que casi podría creer que lo que ha descubierto es la cura definitiva del cancer, o alguna cueva escondida entre montañas llena de diamantes que nos hará ricas. pero es Takao y sé, que lo que sea que ella ha descubierto, no es tan excepcional. —. A Shin-chan le gusta alguien.

Eso me sorprende pero no dejo que se me note. Midorima nunca me ha parecido el tipo de persona que podría enamorarse de alguien. No lo mal entiendan, es un tipo bastante interesante y lo suficientemente guapo como para capturar la atención de alguien, pero también es alguien raro y hosco en los tratos, con una nula habilidad de socializar y un criterio bastante alto en cuanto a amistades. Sin embargo, me digo, que le guste alguien también es algo propio de la edad y prueba irrefutable de que, después de todo, sigue siendo humano.

—¿Como estas tan segura? — pregunto.

—Mi instinto femenino lo dice, por eso.

—¿Por eso no fuiste a clases hoy?

—No realmente — esta vez Takao desvía su mirada de la mía e intenta con todas sus fuerzas ocultar su incomodidad, pero no es demasiado buena en ello.

—¿Tiene que ver con tu mamá? — Takao hace un sonido como de ahogamiento, evadiendo mi mirada ella niega.

Y de nuevo, sé que miente. Y de nuevo no me atrevo a decir nada para hacérselo saber.

—¿Y entonces?

—No tenía muchas ganas ¿bien? Y además me ocupé toda la mañana creando el perfil perfecto para el posible flechazo de Shin-chan.

—¿No deberías dejarle en paz? Ahora que tienes por seguro que tú no lo agradas, que mucho menos le gustas, alejarse es lo más conveniente.

—¡Todo lo contrario! — exclama —. Él sigue sin creer que soy una buena persona, así que le demostrare mi lealtad consiguiéndole una cita con nuestra (por ahora) chica misteriosa.

Suspiro. Hacer que Takao cambie de opinión respecto a algo que ya ha decido y de lo que no tienen duda alguna es casi tan imposible como intentar meterse en los viejos jeans que usabas en tu infancia.

—Bien, pero no voy a apoyarte en esto. No de malas maneras, entérate.

—¡Tetsuya Kuroko! ¿Cómo puedes creer que lo que estoy planeando es algo malo? Yo jamás haría eso.

El dramatismo innecesario en sus palabras solo me causa diversión. La miro fijamente mientras ella continúa alegando sobre una cosa y otra, y me doy cuenta qué hay algo diferente en ella, aunque no estoy segura de qué podría ser. El hecho de verla sin maquillaje y sin toda esa joyería de fantasía que suele usar no tiene nada que ver, le he visto así antes. Lo que noto ahora es demasiado distinto e imperceptible para ojos no tan atentos. Es algo en su presencia, en su mirada pícara, en la forma en que sonríe más naturalmente.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? — pregunta ella dando por zanjados sus propios asuntos.

—¿Con respecto a que?

Ella rueda sus ojos. —Con respecto a _Sei-chan_ — se burla ella recordando el adorable apodo por el cual Reo le llama. Sonrío.

—No hay nada que decir. Te lo he dicho ya, él solo es para mi mi amigo de la infancia y en mi corazón no puede significar más que eso.

—"No puede". Suena como si intentaras forzarte a creer eso.

Esta vez es mi turno de sentirme incómoda y desviar mi mirada. Incapaz de aceptar sus palabras tan ciertas.

—Además, creo que él ya está enamorado de alguien y de ser así quiero ser capaz de ayudarle.

Y a riesgo de sonar ridículo, lo que digo es cierto. No puedo evitar ayudar a alguien cuando se enamora, en especial a mis amigos. Esto a razón de experimentar bajo carne propia lo que es anhelar a alguien que insiste en mantener una distancia de ti. Porque a pesar de lo doloroso que puede ser, sigo creyendo que el amor es el sentimiento más hermoso que pueda existir.

—Solo piensa — Takao continúa —, ¿Qué harás el día en que Akashi comience a salir con alguien? — me pregunta, como si quisiera amenazar los sentimientos más débiles en mi cuerpo.

Esta vez decido mirarla, para que ella no dude de mis palabras. —Nada. Seguiré siendo su amiga — digo, suplicando para que mis palabras sean suficientes para cubrir cualquier vestigio de añoranza de que Akashi mire alguna vez en mi dirección.

—Perdón, pregunta incorrecta ¿Qué harás el día en que Akashi y Furihata empiecen a salir?

Mi cuerpo se tensa, mi rostro inmutable solo refleja una tranquilidad que no puedo sentir.

—Estará bien — trago duro, las palabras de pronto se han vuelto difíciles de pronunciar —. Voy a desearles felicidad.

Takao enarca sus cejas, incrédula. —¿Solo eso?

—Sí, solo eso. Y pediré a Dios para que les de una vida feliz, larga y duradera.

—Bien. Perfecto. Sigue así, negando lo que es más que obvio y acobardándote bajo la máscara de la indiferencia — Takao sonríe con suficiencia, dejándome sentada ahí mientras ella desaparece en su camino hacia la sala en la habitación contigua.

Las palabras duras de Takao se quedan danzando en el aire. Mi pecho apretado en preocupación. Porque lo cierto es que odio la idea de que Akashi alguna vez decida salir con alguien, pero sé que no se fijaría en mi. Y me enoja. Me enojo conmigo misma por ser incapaz de pronunciar todo lo que siento. Por morirme de miedo cada vez que imagino decir la verdad sobre estos sentimientos. Por tener miedo de que Akashi piense que traicioné su confianza.

Oculto la mirada tras mi cabello y aprieto los dientes conteniendo un nudo en la garganta. En mi interior, con todas mis fuerzas cruzo los dedos con la esperanza de que si algún día Akashi es feliz, lo sea conmigo. Yo realmente quiero que me note, al menos una vez en su vida, no como la niña que conoció en su infancia y a la que quiere y protege como una hermana, sino como la mujer que soy.

•

Tengo que admitirlo entonces.

No diría que mentí al decir qué hay alguien que me gusta...

Me ha gustado Akashi por un largo tiempo, esa es la verdad. Más o menos por diez años, diez amargos años. Me gusta. De la misma forma que me gustan los batidos de vainilla y las sandalias con cinta. Aquellos que saben de esto me han dicho que este sentimiento va más allá de eso, que estoy enamorada.

Pero es cierto. Akashi me gusta.

Y tu, solo tu, puedes decir la clase de sentimientos que habitan dentro de ti.

Quiero dejar claro esa confesión también.

Pero ahora cuando me lo pregunto, sé mi respuesta. Verdaderamente la sé. Que él me gusta pero...

Que lo amo también. Y que todo lo que puedo hacer es mantenerme a su lado silenciosamente en la esperanza de que algún día, durante todo este tiempo, las melodías del piano sean prolongadas para mi.

•

—Me voy a casa — le digo a Takao pasando por su lado cuando la encuentro de pie en la sala, posiblemente esperando a que yo apareciera.

—¿Así sin más? — ella reprocha y entiendo que no se refiere a que la deje sola en casa, sino al hecho de que seguiré sin hacer nada respecto a estos sentimientos.

—Te veré mañana en clases — y eso es todo. No me detengo para escuchar sus regaños y reproches más. No quiero hacerlo. No tengo ganas. Todo lo quiero ahora es ir a casa y hundirme en mi cama junto a mi miseria.

•

Recostada en mi cama miro sobre el buró el par de retratos que guardo ahí, uno de ellos es una fotografía que mi abuela tomó cuando éramos unos niños, el día que Akashi y yo nos graduamos de la primaria. El otro es una fotografía impresa en una de esas máquinas que te permiten decorarla a tu conveniencia, en ella estamos Furihata y yo haciendo de nuestros rostros una mueca graciosa.

Sonrío al recordar ese día. Los cursos habían terminado apenas un par de días atrás, pero nosotras habíamos decidido que eso no tenía por qué significar que debíamos olvidarnos, así que seguimos viéndonos. Sonreímos. Bailamos. Gritamos. Compramos un par de llaveros a juego que aún conservamos. Y a través de ello nuestra amistad creció y evolucionó hasta volverse la mejor de todas las que he tenido, aunque nunca pensé, en ese entonces, que algún día esta amistad me lastimaría.

No quiero lastimar a Furihata. Pero tampoco puedo lastimarme a mi.

Sé que Akashi puede estar enamorado de ella, así como ella lo está de él. Pero también sé que eso no tiene que significar que no puedo intentar llegar a él, al menos una vez en mi vida.

Quiero que Akashi me note. Que se fije en mi. Que se dé cuenta que ya no soy esa niña que conoció años atrás. Quiero que sepa que me gusta y que sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de hacerlo feliz.

Y entiendo, verdaderamente lo entiendo ahora, que nada de eso será posible si no lo intento al menos una vez en la vida. Que tengo que dejar de preocuparme por otros, y debo empezar a pensar en mi misma.

De manera que luchando con el sentimiento culpable que empieza a crearse en mi conciencia, tomo mi teléfono y marco el número de Takao. Esta vez ella no se demora ni un segundo en responder.

—Voy a intentarlo — le digo decidida.

Y tal vez mis palabras la desconciertan porque por largos segundos no emite ni un solo sonido.

—Espera. Creo que no te entiendo. ¿A que te refieres?

—A que tienes razón. Que tal vez debo intentarlo, que estoy enamorada de Akashi y no quiero perderlo sin al menos haber intentado transmitirle mis sentimientos.

Hay una inhalación del otro lado de la línea, casi puedo imaginar su victoriosa sonrisa.

—¡Tet-chan! — exclama toda emocionada, a punto de dejarme sorda —. Eso es maravilloso. Es decir, ya sabes, aún pienso que el amor es una tontería innecesaria, pero estoy dispuesta a apoyarte en absolutamente todo. Mañana. Mañana mismo demos inicio al plan "conquistar a Akashi", así que duermes bien, desayunas ligero y pasas por mi a mi casa.

El que ella luzca mucha más contenta que yo no es otra cosa más que los nervios que me dominan ante la conciencia de mi decisión. Estoy feliz, claro que lo estoy, pero mientras escucho a Takao en el teléfono no puedo dejar de mirar la fotografía de mi mejor amiga, la chica que está enamorada del mismo chico que yo.


End file.
